Matchmaking
by blind assassin
Summary: The Harry Potter cast's children have used the time turner to come to the cast's seventh year at Hogwarts. Their mission: to make sure their parents fall in love. PG-13 just to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will.  
  
A blond haired teenage girl with piercing gray eyes stared at the silver mirror that was lying on the table. With reluctance, she picked up the mirror and looked at the reflection. It showed a once magnificent castle in ruins, while the students were being led out in chains. Then the image changed; a woman with chocolate brown eyes was gazed directly into her captor's merciless silver eyes in defiance. The man raised his wands and uttered two words and green light filled the surface of the mirror. Then, the green light was fading away and- The girl had put down the mirror back to its original position before she could see anymore and closed her eyes.  
  
The girl checked the time and saw that she was late for a meeting she was supposed to go to. She quickly put the mirror in her trunk and rushed out of the room to James' room.  
  
Once she got there, she took out her spare key and entered the room. No one seemed to notice that she came so she cleared her voice and said, "Eh hem, guys I'm here."  
  
Serena, who was reading Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean, looked up. "Ivy, you made it. Where were you?"  
  
Ivy looked at the ground. "Um. I needed to get more parchment paper."  
  
"Now that everyone is here, let's start our meeting," Said James breaking the awkward silence.  
  
Mark who was reading the latest Which Broom, put the magazine down and said, "Ok, our objective is to make sure our parents get married because if they don't, they won't be able to defeat Voldemort."  
  
"We already know that. Just get on to our first course of action," Drawled Ivy.  
  
Mark glared at her. "Fine, you know, you act more and more like your father each day."  
  
Ivy rolled her eyes. "Whatever"  
  
Serena continued from where Mark left off, saying, "We all know that the future we come from is one of many outcomes for the wizarding world. However, the future that we know is, sorry, was the most possible outcome of this world. We must make our parents fall in love with each other because they will end up being the reason for Voldemort's demise. Recently, when we looked into the Mirror of Time, it showed the most possible future of the wizarding world. That showed Voldemort in control of it. Also-"  
  
Serena paused for a moment. "Also, it showed my mother being killed by my father and how James' mother was once again being used as Voldemort's puppet, but this time willingly. This means that our parents never fell in love or were led to believe that the other could not be trusted."  
  
"Anything else you want to say?" Asked James.  
  
Serena shook her head in response. James decided to add his bit. "This is our current situation, we're in 2007 two weeks before our parents, who, with the exception of my mother will enter their seventh year of Hogwarts. I think the best thing we can do for now is to go talk to Professor Dumbledore to let us go to Hogwarts and maybe help us along the way."  
  
Ivy waited. There must have been more that they have thought up to do, but nothing came. "That's it! None of you came up with an idea for what to do next?" Ivy turned to Serena, "Even you didn't think of what to do next? You're supposed to be the smartest witch Hogwarts has seen, except for our mother of course."  
  
"It's not like you have any better ideas. Besides you forgot to mention that we both are the smartest witches in our year. So why am I doing all of the work!" Retorted Serena.  
  
"Guys we're not going to get anything done if you keep arguing. Everyone should just contribute to the plan when they have an idea. How about it?" Suggested James.  
  
"We never asked for you to intervene, Potter, but I'll go along with it anyway. I, for one, think that my parents will be the hardest to fall in love with the other," Said Ivy.  
  
The others nodded in agreement. They had heard that Serena and Ivy's parents weren't the best of friends back at Hogwarts.  
  
"I think the best way to make the two fall in love is jealousy," Serena said.  
  
"But the two loathe each other. Why would they be jealous?" challenged Ivy.  
  
"Obviously that means you don't know dad that well because you know he always wants what he can't have. Not that I'm saying he's not faithful to mum, he loves her too much to cheat on her anyway. For now though he doesn't have a wife, I heard from Aunt Pansy that his nickname used to be "sex god". What I'm trying to say is mum is the only one that doesn't swoon whenever dad glances at he," Explained Serena.  
  
"I think Serena's right. Jealousy would be the best way to bring your parents together. When we talk to the Professor, we should convince him to make your parents Head girl and boy. That way they might become friends on their own and fall in love without our help. Besides it would make it easier to make your father jealous," Said James, looking thoughtful.  
  
Ivy smirked, "Sometimes I wonder how you got into Gryffindor. You definitely have Slytherin potential."  
  
Mark laughed. "Is that a compliment coming from miss high and mighty?"  
  
"Who knew that Ivy even knew how to give one?" added James.  
  
"Hey, I'm warning you. Don't make me use this," Ivy said, pointing to her wand.  
  
There was a moment of silence until the four heard muffled laughter. Ivy was on the verge of hexing whoever the person was when Mark pointed someone out. It turned out to be Isabelle, better known as Izzy.  
  
A raven-haired girl stepped out of the shadows with a grin even the Cheshire Cat couldn't match.  
  
"How did you get here?" inquired Mark.  
  
"The question is, how could I not follow you? I overheard you guys talking in the astronomy tower yesterday. I can't believe you were going to leave me out of this," Said Izzy in mock anger.  
  
Serena avoided eye contact with Izzy, "We didn't mean to, but using the time-turner to change history is delicate. One wrong move and we might change the course of history in the wrong direction. If we brought too many people along it would be easier for people to get suspicious."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll forgive you if you can get me a subscription of The Quibbler. I can't get it free since my mum doesn't own the business yet, but I do want to know why you chose to go on this mission," Said Izzy.  
  
Mark shrugged, "One, we didn't want to get in trouble for taking the mirror. Two, we were bored."  
  
"You were bored? That was the reason why you decided to come to the past and risk our world from crumbling?" shouted Izzy.  
  
"Yup, that about sums it up," Said Serena.  
  
Izzy frowned then suddenly brightened, "Okay."  
  
James asked the question that everyone was dying to hear the answer to: "How did you follow us here? As far as I know, your parents don't have a time-turner. I highly doubt that you procured one on your own since it isn't as if you can just walk into a store and buy one."  
  
"Well, you guys left at around midnight right?" Asked Izzy.  
  
Mark raised his eyebrow, "Yes."  
  
Well, I was with you last night when you used the time-turner. I was sure I would get caught because I bumped into Mark last night when I was walking to the astronomy tower with you," Explained Izzy.  
  
"That's what I bumped into last night," Said Mark as realization dawned on him.  
  
Ivy sighed, things were getting complicated already and they had only gone through the first phase of their plan. "I guess there's nothing we can do now. Since you're here, you had better make yourself useful."  
  
"Yes sir." Saluted Izzy.  
  
Everyone, even Ivy, smiled at Izzy, she always was the most carefree of the group. She always knew how to cheer someone up when they were down.  
  
Ivy raised her hand then said; "I think it should be James, especially since he looks like his father. It's sure to get my father jealous to see my mother liking James and not him. Or at least that's how we're going to make it seem."  
  
"Oy, what about me? I can do the job as well as James can, no better," Complained Mark.  
  
"Are you sure you can go up against my father? He can be very inventive when getting revenge. Besides, my dad needs to have a rival that can match his wits," Said Ivy.  
  
Mark's face turned as red as his hair, "Of course I can go against your father, but I'm going to let James have a go at it this time."  
  
Izzy laughed, "You mean you're scared."  
  
"No, I'm not." Retorted Mark and then he looked up. "What would he do if he gets jealous?"  
  
Serena covered her sister's mouth before she can say anything. "You don't want to know."  
  
"It's settled then the one to seduce my mother is James," Said Serena.  
  
"Please, don't say seduce. It sounds wrong." Said Izzy.  
  
"What are we going to do for my parents and Mark's parents?" Questioned James.  
  
Serena smiled. "I really don't think we have to worry about them too much. I mean they are friends and Aunt Pansy has told us it was obvious they had feelings for each other, only too shy to say it. I believe all we have to do for them is to push them along a bit."  
  
"Ok, now that that's settled, let's go get something to eat and we can go and contact Professor Dumbledore. How about it everyone? Asked Izzy.  
  
The four walked and pushed past the customers in the Leaky Cauldron. Then they set out for a good place to eat for lunch.  
  
A/N: This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so I hope everyone likes it so far. If you did please review and even if you didn't please review. Recommend this fic to your friends. Btw did you guess who the character's parents are? 


	2. Diagon Alley and the meeting with Profes...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
My undying gratitude to:  
  
Angel05: Thank you I can't describe how happy I am that you reviewed. If you want to know who Mark and Izzy's parents are you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Paprika90: Thanks for reviewing. I am so glad you enjoyed the first chapter of my fic and thank you again for reviewing.  
  
Auddy: I will keep updating as long as there are reviewers like you to give me encouragement on the way.  
  
HaliJade Snape: I cannot believe I am on someone's favorite list already. Thank you so much for reviewing. Also I will heed your advice and try not to make grammar mistakes and make it clear who is speaking.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A group of five students were sitting outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Their ice cream lay forgotten on the table and was starting to melt due to the summer's heat. For the past hour they had been sitting quietly eating their ice cream from time to time. They were too preoccupied with their own thoughts. Suddenly, everyone, except Mark, heard familiar voices that were heading their way.  
  
James put his hand over Mark's mouth and dragged him into a nearby robe shop and watched through the shop window, while the rest of the group followed. The people they had heard were sitting down next to the table they were at only seconds before.  
  
Once James took his hand off of Mark's mouth, Mark shouted, "You could have let me finish my ice cream! What's the big rush anyway?"  
  
James gave an exasperated sigh and explained, "Our parents were walking towards us. We had to hide."  
  
Mark was still confused. "Why would it matter if they saw us? It's not like they know who we are."  
  
Ivy snapped, "It's all part of the plan. We can't let them know that we're friends. It would kind of be hard to explain why Slytherins and Gryfindors are hanging out together. This may be ok in our time, but interhouse unity was not really supported with the students while our parents we're in school. Remember it's because our parents getting together that started promoting ideas of interhouse unity. If it weren't for that, the students at Hogwarts would not have been able to put aside they're differences and fight against Voldemort together."  
  
Serena glared at her sister, "Ivy be quiet, remember Voldemort is still alive and people still fear the name. Don't go around yelling his name."  
  
"I remember, you don't have to remind me. My temper just got the better of me. Oh, and sorry, Mark," Said Ivy  
  
"Will you all be quiet? I'm trying to hear what our parents are saying. It might come in handy," Said James.  
  
"Here this will help." With that Izzy cast an eavesdropping spell that she learned from Uncle Fred and George.  
  
A bowl full of an odd liquid appeared in Izzy's hand. Inside it, the other four saw that it contained the scene that they were trying to watch.  
  
"Ron, are you buying the ice cream or not?" Asked Harry.  
  
Ron walked towards Harry and Ginny with the ice cream they ordered, "Here you go mate. Here Ginny." Ron looked around him. "Have any of you seen Hermione?"  
  
Ginny looked up and said, "I told her to meet us here at three. She should be here any minute."  
  
"Hey guys, I'm here," Hermione said panting. "Sorry, I had a few more books to buy for school."  
  
Harry looked at the numerous bags that Hermione was carrying and grinned. "Did you buy a copy of every book they had at Flourish and Blotts?"  
  
"No, Harry I didn't," Hermione said hotly.  
  
"I was only kidding, Mione. Congratulations on becoming Head Girl," Said Harry.  
  
"Who's Head Boy?" Asked Ginny.  
  
Hermione frowned, she never found out who the Head Boy was in her letter. She shook her head, "No, I never found out who it is. I was hoping it would be one of you guys. Oh well, as long as it's not Malfoy."  
  
Ginny started to giggle and then it turned into uncontrolled laughter. It soon spread to everyone at the table, as if it was a contagious disease.  
  
Ron snapped out of his reverie first. "Yeah, that would be the day. Draco Malfoy, Head Boy."  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but as a matter of fact, I am Head Boy." Drawled an all too familiar voice.  
  
Hermione stood up. "What were you doing? Stalking us all day, Malfoy?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. Why would I want to stalk a bushy haired mudblood and her two boyfriends? Oh, and mini Weasel," Said Draco.  
  
Ron got out of his seat and was about to lunge at Draco when Harry grabbed him from behind.  
  
"Ron, he's not worth it. After this year, we never have to put up with the ferret anymore. Let's just go," Said Hermione.  
  
Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry left, leaving Draco where he was standing. He huffed and also left in the opposite direction.  
  
The image in the bowl disappeared and then the bowl disappeared altogether. Izzy looked up from the suspicious looks of the others, "Heh heh, I guess bringing together Serena and Ivy's parents isn't going to be easy."  
  
Ivy looked from the where the bowl was to Izzy, who at the moment had attempted to put on an innocent façade. "How did you? No, where did you learn this little trick? Also why did you conveniently forget to mention that you knew this spell?"  
  
Izzy looked at Ivy then James and the rest of the group in turn. "Well, I...what I mean to say is I learned this spell from Uncle George and Fred."  
  
Serena eyed Izzy. "Why didn't you tell us you knew the spell? Have you been spying on us?"  
  
"I didn't mean to. I couldn't help myself, It was the perfect opportunity," Said Izzy sheepishly.  
  
James tried to lighten the mood, "Stop it, this is no time to get into a fight. At least we know now."  
  
"Ok, fine. We forgive you Izzy." Said Ivy warily. "I guess we should be worrying about what to do about my parents. We've all heard from Aunt Pansy that my parents were bitter enemies, but I had no idea it was this bad. If I hadn't seen it for myself, I wouldn't have believed it. I mean mum and dad's fights do tend to get bad, but those are extremely rare and short.  
  
"Think on the bright side. At least now we don't have to convince the Professor to make your parents Head Boy and Girl," Said Mark.  
  
Ivy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right, but we still have to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Since we have to attend Hogwarts for our plans to work."  
  
The five stuck out their wands and said lumos. The Knight Bus arrived as soon as the words left their mouths. They each paid fifteen sickles and got on the bus. Within minutes they reached their destination. They thanked Stan and walked towards the castle, they saw a carriage waiting for them. Though all of them thought it strange, they shrugged it off and rode the carriage in silence.  
  
As soon as they were inside the castle, James whipped out the Marauder's Map. The group headed to the gargoyle statue and looked at the bubble on the map. It said candy corn; they repeated the password and the statue leapt aside revealing a spiral staircase. They headed upstairs and down a hallway finally into the Professor's office.  
  
Upon entering, they heard a welcoming voice, "I've been expecting you five."  
  
The five tried to find the source of the voice. Their eyes swept passed the Professor's delicate silver instruments on tables whirring silently and the portraits of the past Headmasters and Headmistresses were peering down at the new guests. Finally, they spotted the Professor smiling at them from behind his desk.  
  
However even though they had found where Professor Dumbledore, they couldn't say a word because all this time they had been wondering how they would explain to the Professor about the situation.  
  
They were snapped out of their trance when Professor Dumbledore explained, "The Mirror of Time used to belong to me. I have at one point given it to one of your parents as a wedding present. I believe it was to Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. I have arranged for you to be sorted along with the first years on the first day of school."  
  
The five nodded their heads dumbly still not completely over the shock.  
  
After the initial surprise Ivy spoke, "Um...Professor, are you going to be helping us with our plans?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Malfoy I am going to help you with your plans. We can't let Voldemort ruin the future," Replied Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Serena looked up. "Professor, how exactly are you going to help us? Sorry if I sound a bit rude and impatient."  
  
The Professor smiled. "No offense taken. I do not know all of your plans in detail, but if you come to me for help I will be willing to do whatever I can to help."  
  
Serena smiled back. "Thank you Professor. I guess we'll be going now."  
  
"Oh, Miss Longbottom, on this parchment will be the names you will be going by from now on. Merlin knows what would happen if you kept your original ones." Professor Dumbledore said, while handing Izzy the parchment paper.  
  
As the five walked out the Professor turned to his phoenix, Fawkes, "It certainly will be an interesting year, don't you agree, old friend."  
  
Almost as if in response Fawkes burst into flames and in minutes was reborn from its ashes.  
  
The Professor's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Yes, a new beginning."  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay I meant to post this yesterday, but I had to help my mom at her store. This chapter dragged a bit, but it was necessary. Next chapter is when the funs begins, the group finally go to Hogwarts and meet their parents face to face. Don't forget to review! 


	3. Platform nine and three quarters

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers: Lana, Halijade Snape, Jocelynn, Mikasa Wormhole, Bea, and Paprika 90.  
  
Chapter three  
  
When the five was outside the castle again, they soon found themselves on the Knight Bus. Everyone was exhausted and was lying on their individual beds.  
  
Mark, still on his back, asked, "What do we do now?"  
  
"I suppose we should lay low until the beginning of the year. By the way, give me the parchment that the Professor gave us, Izzy," Said James.  
  
James read aloud so the rest of the group can hear what it said. "These will be the name changes: Izzy's last name will be Loxton, mine will be Porter, Serena's will be Malahide, Ivy's is Macer, and Mark's is now Wescott. Everyone got that?"  
  
Everybody nodded. Mark asked, "Should we pretend that we don't know each other?"  
  
Izzy answered, "I think we should only pretend to be friends with the people in our houses and we should each have a person that we're going to befriend. It will help with our plans later on this way. Ivy should be a friend with her dad that won't be that hard since she's in Slytherin. Me and Serena will befriend my mum and her mum and James and Mark will be friends with their parents and my dad who are in Gryfindor."  
  
"Guys I think its best if start using our parents' names. It would be a disaster if we called them mum or dad by accident," Said James.  
  
"You're right, now all we have to do is relax until September first," Said Izzy.  
  
"Yup, I'm glad that everything worked out. We better enjoy our last days of summer vacation because I have a feeling this will be a long year," Said Serena.  
  
As soon as Harry and Ron passed through the barrier in platform 9 ¾, Mrs. Weasley quickly ran over to them, wearing a scowl.  
  
"You two hurry up. You're going to miss the train. Here are your sandwiches. No, Ron they're not corn beef." Said Mrs. Weasley, rushing Harry and Ron onto the train.  
  
To Ron's outrage, Mrs. Weasley gave both of them a hug before letting them go, "Mum, we're bloody seventeen. Don't do that. It's embarrassing."  
  
After that, Ron and Harry took their trunks and boarded the crowding train. They walked to the second to last compartment and sat down inside. Soon after, Hermione walked into the compartment.  
  
"Hi guys, long time no see," Said Hermione with a bright smile.  
  
Ron grinned, "We just saw you this morning."  
  
"I know, but I'm in a great mood today. The sun is shining and the birds are singing." Hermione stopped when she saw Harry and Ron giving her strange looks. "I'm kidding, this is going to be our last year at Hogwarts. I want to make the best of it. Nothing will ruin it for me."  
  
"Hermione, have you used a cheering charm on yourself this morning?" Questioned Harry.  
  
Hermione's smile vanished. "Of course not. Why would I do something like that? I am really elated at the moment."  
  
The compartment door opened and revealed the one and only Draco Malfoy. Also his two body guards, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Draco smirked when he saw the golden trio. "Look who it is? Mudblood and her two boyfriends, Potty and Weasel. Granger, you haven't changed a bit, you're still the bushy haired know-it-all."  
  
To Draco's surprise Hermione smiled, "Seems to me you haven't changed either. You're still the egotistic bastard, who wears way too much..." Hermione stopped short. She was about to comment on how much gel he used when she noticed he didn't have any on. Now, Draco's hair was hanging freely in front of his eyes.  
  
"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Asked Draco, still smirking.  
  
Get out of here, ferret face, or I'll hex you until even you won't be able to recognize who you are," Said Hermione pointing her wand at Draco.  
  
"I don't have to take orders from you, Granger. However, I will leave because I don't want to see your hideous face. I would rather not lose my appetite." With those words, Draco walked out of the compartment into the hallway.  
  
Draco brushed passed the many students that were walking past him, glowering at what had just happened. 'I can't believe she mentioned the ferret incident. That was in fourth year isn't it time that she forget it now?' thought Draco.  
  
'Isn't time you stopped calling her Mudblood?' Said another voice in his head.  
  
'She's still the stupid bushy haired Mudblood. Who should be overjoyed with the fact that I even talked to her,' thought Draco.  
  
The voice retorted 'you don't really think that anymore. You do admire her in a way she's smart and can keep up an intelligent conversation. Besides, she might not be pretty like the Patil twins, but she does have a charm that is attracting. Isn't that why you always go and bother her?'  
  
Draco scowled; he did not want to have inner conflicts with himself, especially over someone like Granger. With that thought, he went to relieve some stress with some girl. He decided that Parvati would do.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was in a compartment with Harry and Ron who was still fuming over what Malfoy did. 'Malfoy had never gotten the better of me,' thought Hermione furiously.  
  
Once Hermione regained her composure, Hermione started with a fake smile, "Forget it, you guys. It's not as if this is the first time. Really, it doesn't bother me anymore."  
  
"Ok Hermione, if you're sure we won't mention it again," Said Harry.  
  
The compartment door opened again and Hermione thought it was Draco. She was about to hex him when she saw who it was. Standing in the doorway was Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked around nervously, "Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Harry, seeing whom it was, quickly turned around and pretended to be interested in the scenery outside.  
  
Hermione nodded and walked out with Ginny. Once they reached an empty compartment, Hermione started the conversation. "What's wrong Ginny?"  
  
"Hermione, don't interrupt me because I don't think I can start again if I stop." Hermione nodded and Ginny continued, "You must have noticed something was wrong over the summer because I wasn't at my house. Harry and me had a little disagreement before school ended last year and we haven't been talking since. I mean I didn't even mean to make him angry he took everything the wrong way. I want to apologize, but I don't know how. Harry won't even look at me anymore."  
  
With a look of genuine concern, Hermione asked, "Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"Yes, I trust that you will keep this conversation confidential. Well, you see Harry and me were going out about three months before our fight. About a month after we started going out, I went to the library and met Malfoy. I was having trouble writing a four feet long essay on the uses of wolfs bane when Malfoy came over and helped me. Ever since then we've been friends that is until me and Harry's fight. It was only afterwards that I found out Malfoy knew about my relationship with Harry and was attempting to make it look like I was cheating on Harry with him. This was all a plan to make Harry depressed so he's more vulnerable to Voldemort."  
  
By the end of Ginny's confession, she was on the verge of tears. Hermione instinctively patted Ginny's back and said that everything will be okay. Soon Ginny calmed down and was feeling much better.  
  
Hermione's voice was wavering in rage and frustration, "Figures Malfoy would stoop so low that he would use somebody to bring Harry closer to Voldemort."  
  
"Please, can you help me apologize to Harry?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I'll do better then that I'll help you get revenge on Malfoy," Said Hermione with a firm voice.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that. I have a plan." Said a voice from the doorway of the compartment.  
  
Both Ginny and Hermione turned to the owner of the voice and saw a girl with unkempt dirty blond hair holding the newest edition of The Quibbler. Next to her were two girls; one had dark brown hair and matching eyes. The other one was taller and had toffee colored hair and gray eyes that reminded Hermione of someone she knows.  
  
"Luna Lovegood! How could you eavesdrop like that? And who are you're friends?" Shouted Ginny.  
  
"Sorry about that. We didn't mean to, but we heard hushed voices and we couldn't resist. My names Serena Malahide and this is Izzy Loxton. We promise that we'll keep all this a secret and we'll go if that's what you want," Said Serena her head bowed in shame.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was just shocked. You can stay. You might even help us get revenge on Malfoy," Said Hermione with a devious smile.  
  
With that the four started to formulate plans to get revenge on Draco AKA Ferret's Doomsday.  
  
After his meeting with Parvati, Draco was sitting in his empty compartment reading a book, 101 ways to get revenge.  
  
"Mind if I sit down." Said a voice from above him.  
  
Draco looked up and saw a girl around 5 feet 4 inches with silky blond hair and gray eyes smiling at him. Draco sighed hoping this wouldn't be a new addition to his raving fan club. They did tend to get bothersome. "Whatever. What's your name?"  
  
She looked up startled, "It's Ivy Macer. Yours?"  
  
Draco was a bit startled himself; it was not common that someone didn't know who he was. He decided to answer her anyway. "You must be new around here mine's Draco Malfoy."  
  
Although she didn't show it, Ivy was excited her father was falling right into her trap. "Yes, I'm new. I went to Beauxbuton before. Nice to meet you, unlike some of the people that I've seen. This place is crawling with muggleborns."  
  
The insult towards muggleborns piqued Draco's interest. "I think you'll fit right in Slytherin."  
  
"Really? Do you think they would be able to keep up with me? I don't hang out with people that can't keep up an interesting and intelligent conversation," Said Ivy with the Malfoy trademark smirk.  
  
Draco liked this girl more and more. Not in the sense that he would like to go out with her, but as a friend. Draco has never had true friends, unless he counted Pansy. "How would you like to be friends? My help might be very useful in the future."  
  
Draco extended his hand out, Ivy grabbed it. "Ok, but don't expect me to be your slave."  
  
"Oh really, I thought I had gained a new loyal servant," Said Draco his words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
The train halted to a stop and the students on the train started to stream out. Outside, Mark and James were waiting for their fathers to get into a carriage. They intended to coincidentally take the same one and become acquainted. At last spotted Harry and Ron getting on carriage to the far right.  
  
Mark and James peered into the carriage. "Mind if we sit down?"  
  
Harry looked at who was talking; he had jet-black hair and brown eyes. The guy next to him was a brunette and also had dark eyes. "Sure. My name's Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley. What about you guys?"  
  
The brunette answered, "Mine is Mark Wescott and this is James Porter."  
  
"Nice to meet you. What houses are you guys in?" Asked Ron.  
  
Mark looked at James and James looked back at him. "We were home schooled and decided to go to Hogwarts for our seventh year. We're getting sorted today."  
  
Ron clapped James on the shoulder, "Hope to see you in Gryffindor."  
  
All the carriages reached the school and the students walked off. Serena, Mark, James, Izzy, and Ivy joined the first years to get sorted into their houses. They were happy that so far everything has been going as planned. Nothing could ruin the plans now. They walked into the Great Hall and admired their surrounding. Thousands of candles were floating above their heads, lighting the entire room. As usual Professor Flitwick carried the three- legged stool on which rested the sorting hat.  
  
Professor McGonagall was reading off a long sheet of parchment paper, it had the names of the students who were to be sorted. The first of the five to be up was Mark. As expected, he was sorted into Gryffindor, along with James and Serena, while Izzy was sorted into Ravenclaw. Soon it was Ivy's turn. She walked confidently up to the stool, then sat down and put on the hat.  
  
After a few seconds the hat shouted, "Gryffindor."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Click the purple button and review, review, review. 


	4. Me a Gryffindor?

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I really be writing fanfiction about it?  
  
Thank you to all my wonderful reviewer: exceptional-pinay, Fairy lights, Nelly-22, Gflamedragon, fpg, auddy, Black Silver, and Lana.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The names were now being called and soon it was Mark's turn. He walked up to the hat and put it on his head. It yelled Gryffindor, James was also sorted into Gryffindor. Next it was Izzy's turn as expected she was sorted into Ravenclaw, while Serena was sorted into Gryffindor along with Mark and James. Finally it was Ivy's turn, she smirked while she walked up to where the sorting hat was she sat on the stool and put on the sorting hat.  
  
After a few seconds the sorting hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor table was erupted into a huge applause, but Ivy was deaf to the noise. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. How could she have been sorted into Gryffindor? Unlike Serena she had always been the cunning one, the one with all the ambition. What had went wrong?  
  
Professor McGonagall had a concerned look on her face, "Miss Macer, you can take your seat now."  
  
Ivy nodded and walked down the aisle towards the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Serena and buried her head in her arms. She could feel a headache coming on and did not want to stay here any longer then she needed to.  
  
Draco had been watching from the Slytherin table and saw Ivy get sorted into Gryffindor. Although his face didn't show it he was filled with silent rage. Who gave the hat the right to take his only friend he's ever had away from him. Ah yes...it was the founding fathers and mothers of Hogwarts that let the idiotic hat decide who would go into which house. Well, I have a few things to tell them in the afterlife.  
  
'I can't be seen being friends with a Gryffindor I have my pride,' thought Draco.  
  
'Who cares if you're friends with her everyone fears you too much to object,' piped the other voice in his mind.  
  
'Shut up! No one asked for your opinion...but you do have a point. I'll have to think about this a bit more,' Draco thought.  
  
During Draco's inner struggle the last student, Susan Elddir was sorted into Gryffindor. The plates filled with an assortment of foods and the goblets filled with sweet pumpkin juice.  
  
Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Ron, honestly, you're not an animal. Chew your food before your swallow. You're going to make yourself sick."  
  
After Hermione's comment Ron's plate was soon empty and it soon replenished itself of its original contents. Ron glanced at Hermione. "Sorry Mione, I'm just really hungry."  
  
Harry tried to smother his laughter. "Mate, you're always hungry."  
  
Hermione looked up at the ceiling, this would be the last beginning of the year feast for her at Hogwarts as a student. She wanted to savor this moment for as long as possible. Tonight the ceiling was enchanted to look like a star filled sky. Content she listened to her friends' conversations.  
  
"Serena, who's your friend?" Asked Ginny.  
  
Mark opened his mouth and started to answer, "That's Serena's sis-"  
  
James covered Mark's mouth before he could blow their cover. All the while receiving suspicious looks from their parents. "Mark, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full."  
  
Serena glared at Mark for a second and said, "Her name's Ivy and she's a childhood friend of mine. Right Ivy?"  
  
"Huh?" Ivy looked up and continued, "Yes, we go way back. Who are you guys, wait never mind. You don't need to introduce yourselves you must be Harry Potter. I don't need to ask who you are red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." (A/N Sorry couldn't help myself. Anyone who can guess where this line came from gets a cookie. )  
  
"What's her problem?" mumbled Ron to Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe she's stressed out or something. Although there is this feeling of déjà vu that I had after she spoke. I can't really recall where I've heard it.  
  
When the feast was over, Dumbledore addressed his students, "Now that we are all fed and content. Will the house prefects lead the students to their proper dormitories? Ah yes, and will Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy come to my office?"  
  
"Bye guys I'll see you in the common room later," Said Hermione as she waved her friends off. "Oh, Harry, wait a second. Look Ginny did not cheat on you. It was all Malfoy's plot to make you vulnerable to Voldemort. Go and apologize ok?"  
  
Harry frowned. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, now go and apologize. If you don't I'll be very disappointed in you," Said Hermione.  
  
Hermione waited until everyone got out of the Hall. She didn't especially like the idea of being trampled by the student body on the first day of school. She watched the last student with their billowing black robes leave and started to head out of the Great Hall.  
  
She was walking down the now empty corridor when a person behind her stopped her. While she turned around to face the person she brandished her wand, but when she saw whom it was she slowly put it back in the inner pocket of her robe. "Well what is it?" she asked.  
  
Draco wouldn't look straight at Hermione and continued to stare at the ground.  
  
She was growing impatient at Draco's silence and remarked, "I know the floor is very interesting to look at, but can you manage to answer my question. Or are you incapable of that with your one brain cell?"  
  
Draco glared at her and mumbled, "Do you know where Dumbledore's office is?"  
  
Hermione leaned in a bit closer. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that."  
  
"I said do you know where Dumbledore's office is?"  
  
Hermione couldn't hide her amusement and burst out laughing. "This is what you wanted to ask me? I thought it might have been something serious."  
  
"Shut up mudblood. Are you going to take me there or not?"  
  
"Of course, follow me." They headed to the second floor and stopped in front of a gargoyle statue. Hermione forgot that she didn't know the password. She thought maybe she could go to Gryffindor tower and get the Marauder's Map. She dismissed that idea immediately she didn't know the password to get to her common room either.  
  
Draco started to speak with a smirk, "If I had known you had wanted to led me to some secluded area I wouldn't have bothered to come. I know it is hard to resist me, but really Granger I would have thought you would be more rational."  
  
Hermione retrained her urge to slap him behind his head. "Malfoy, I don't know if this will get through your bloated head, but I'm not interested in you. Besides, I just don't know what the password to get the statue to move."  
  
"Fine Granger, keep on denying it," Said Draco nonchalantly.  
  
"Argh, your impossible!"  
  
For the next half hour they went through what seemed like over a hundred passwords, starting from fizzing wisbees and sugar quills to butter beer and gilly water.  
  
Hermione gave out an exasperated sigh. "This is ridiculous, I mean what other kind of snack is there in the wizarding world. I mean the Professor won't know about muggle candy like starbursts..."  
  
The statue sprang to life and in its place was a spiral staircase. The two climbed up the stairs and down the hallway in silence until they saw the Professor sitting at his desk.  
  
"I was wondering when the two of you would drop by." Dumbledore said his eyes full of amusement. "The reason I called you down was to tell you about your Head duties. As you know, you will still need to patrol the halls and expected to organize the events that will be held this year. I also wanted to wish you both good luck."  
  
"Thank you Professor, may we leave now?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Yes of course, but wouldn't you like to know where you will be sleeping?" replied the Professor.  
  
Both Hermione and Draco spun around so fast that they might have burned a hole in the floor, "Excuse me?" they both exclaimed.  
  
"You may not have been informed, but the heads get to have a separate rooms from their other peers," Said the Professor, while wiping his glasses.  
  
Although they would rather not live together, having their own room sounded tempting. This would give Draco a chance to stay away from Pansy, while Hermione was happy that she would finally get some peace.  
  
With this new resolve they had agreed to sleep in their separate dorms. The Professor gave them a map to follow. After going from corridor to corridor they reached a painting with a picture of a timeturner on a golden chain. A girl holding a mirror stepped out from behind the timeturner in the painting and asked, "Password?"  
  
They looked down at the map once again; in the bubble it said to say the password of their choosing together. Draco was suggesting passwords like Mudblood or Granger is ignorant. On the other hand, Hermione was suggesting passwords like Ferret-face and Malfoy the pompous jerk. They finally decided on Silver and Scarlet.  
  
The girl in the painting nodded and the portrait swung open. As they walked inside they both were stunned at the magnificent detail in the common room. There was a warm crackling fire with comfy looking armchairs around it. Two elegantly carved tables in the middle of the room with a green and gold bordered tablecloth on each. There was a soft warm rug under their feet tempting them to take off their shoes and walk on it barefoot. Finally, there were three doors two of which had their house animals on.  
  
Draco was first to snap out of his reverie. "Well, Granger I'm heading to my room now. Since I am so kind I will warn you now, don't come to my room if you value your life that is."  
  
As Draco walked away Hermione rolled her eyes wondering how someone could be so arrogant and what gave him even the faintest idea to why she would want to go and see him. She also decided to head to her room. The door, which had the Gryffindor lion on it. Thinking how typical it was of Malfoy to choose the door with the serpent.  
  
Before she walked in her room she was expecting a room that was as extravagant as the common room. However, when she opened the door to a room that screamed Hermione Granger. There was a large bookcase full of muggle and wizard literature and a small couch to curl up on. Everything in the room was quaint and practical. If there was anything in the room that was not ordinary was the ceiling. Like the Great Hall, her room's ceiling was charmed to change depending on her mood. Right now it showed the same starry night as the one in the Great Hall.  
  
She unpacked and sat on her bed thinking about how content she is about her room she was struck with a thought. There was only one bathroom and knowing Malfoy if he got in first he would spend hours upon hours in there. So she ran out of her room and headed towards the bathroom only to be stopped by the sight of none other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
Unfortunately for Hermione, the same thought had occurred to Draco only seconds before. He said, "Granger, I believe that I should be first seeing as how you're second in coming here. Besides, no matter how much you wash yourself, you can't get rid of your mudblood germs."  
  
With that Draco gave her the Malfoy trademark smirk and walked into the bathroom. Only to be shouting minutes later, "Granger! I demand to know what you did to me."  
  
Draco walked out looking the same as he did before, except he had green polka dots all over his body. Not to mention that his hair was orange and looked as if it had not been washed in over a month.  
  
Hermione gave an innocent smile. "I have no idea what you mean. What did you do to yourself anyway? You have green polka dots all over you, but since you're out of the shower I'm guessing you're done. I'm going to use the bathroom now. Sweet dreams."  
  
As soon as she got inside she cast a barrier around the bathroom so that Draco couldn't curse her. Whilst outside, Draco was seething in anger and frustration. As he walked back to his room he said, "You may have won the battle, but you have yet to win the war."  
  
A/N: I am sorry this chapter was out so late. After the last chapter I had a band competition to go to and then I had to study for finals. I'm writing and posting this on my last day of finals so it may sound a bit choppy or poorly written. Then again my writing is always like that. Yay! For summer vacation and because of that there will be more frequent updates. As always don't forget to read and review. 


	5. Revenge?

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: Karana Belle, Draco's Rose, Panther's-Princess, Auburn Raven, lilangel, and Erin.  
  
Also a thank you and a cookie for fpg for answering my question last chapter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was midnight and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were walking around the school on patrol. They had only the light from their wands to brighten up the dark corridors.  
  
"Serverus let's go. I doubt that any of the students are out of bed right now. It is one in the morning," Said Professor McGonagall  
  
"Minerva, I do know how to read time. Besides, we should finish up our patrol. Merlin knows who's sneaking around right now. I'll bet ten galleons that Mr. Potter is out of bed and roaming the school as we speak," Said Professor Snape.  
  
Professor McGonagall let out a sigh. "Really, Serverus, you must stop thinking negatively about Mr. Potter. I'm tired. Let's just go to bed."  
  
Professor Snape laughed. "Sometimes you make me wonder how you can stand pretending to be strict. One day you're going to get caught by your students and they'll find out you're not as rigid as you present yourself to be. Seriously, I would have thought that Miss Granger would have figured out that your not as you make yourself to be."  
  
Professor McGonagall frowned. "I am a very strict teacher. You should know better then to think otherwise." A smile started to form and then changed to uncontrolled laughter. "Okay, okay. Maybe I'm not that strict in reality, but hey, it's good enough to fool the students."  
  
"Sure, Minerva. I guess we can head to bed, we are almost done anyway."  
  
"I knew you would see it my way. Good night."  
  
Little did the two know that a Potter was roaming the school, along with a Weasley, Longbottom, and a Malfoy. They headed to the Room of Requirements, which they had discovered in their fifth year.  
  
Izzy got out from under the cloak. "Everyone out. We will start the room as planned."  
  
James smiled when he looked around. "Its amazing how Hogwarts is unchanged in the future. The Room of Requirements is just as handy as it was in the future."  
  
The five surveyed their surrounding satisfied. There were couches in the room near a warm crackling fire and there were chairs surrounding a table. There were even floor cushions to sit on if a person got tired of sitting in a chair.  
  
Ivy sat down on a nearby lime colored couch. "Izzy, you're starting to sound like your grandmother."  
  
Izzy ignored the comment. "So far we have made it into Hogwarts, made friends with our parents, and they don't even suspect that we aren't ordinary students. The problems we have to discuss now are about Ivy's sorting. Anyone have any ideas?"  
  
James answered, "There's nothing we can do now. We can't change the decision the sorting hat made unless we have a valid reason why and if we do we'll raise suspicion among the student body. Most importantly from our parents."  
  
"Also don't forget that Ivy might not be able to stay friends with her father. Since interhouse relationships aren't that great, especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin," Said Serena.  
  
Ivy smirked. "Don't worry I'll solve the problem about my father. Remember I have the Malfoy charm."  
  
Mark snorted. "Modest aren't you?"  
  
Everyone stared at Mark, although he wasn't as unintelligent as say Goyle or Crabbe, but he was the last one they expected from their group to make a sarcastic comment.  
  
Mark glared at the other four from across the room. "Just I don't pay attention most of the time doesn't mean I'm an idiot."  
  
James gave a sheepish look. "Sorry mate, no offense. Anyway resuming our meeting, Ivy said she will take care about the problem with staying friends with her father we can stop worrying about the sorting."  
  
Serena gave James a smile. "You're right James. It might be a good thing that Ivy's in the same house with us. This way it won't be awkward if we all get caught meeting with each other."  
  
Ivy saw James blush. "I'm going back to my room!" With that, Ivy stalked out of the room.  
  
James stared at where Ivy had been sitting, "What's wrong with her lately? Wait she forgot the invisibility cloak. She might get caught."  
  
Mark put his had on James' shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll be fine, like she said she is the daughter of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."  
  
Bright sunlight filtered in between the blinds in Hermione's room. She groaned and put her pillow on top of her head. When she was nearly asleep again, her new Magialarm clock went off. Hermione stuck her arm out and slammed her hand on the noisy contraption to shut it off. She climbed out of bed and freshened up for the first day of classes. She got her things and opened her bedroom door.  
  
Hermione jumped back slightly. "What are you doing standing outside my door, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco was standing outside her door with his arms crossed. "A little jumpy aren't you Granger."  
  
Hermione regained her composure she said, "I see you've managed to get rid of those green dots. I was worried if you had caught an incurable disease."  
  
To her surprise Draco smiled. "Yes, I did Granger. Thank you for your concern."  
  
'Something wasn't right.' thought Hermione. 'Malfoy is being unusually calm after what I did to him. I would have thought that he would have tried to hex me by now.'  
  
Hermione shifted her weight from one foot to another. "Um...Malfoy, I'll be going now. Or we'll both be late for breakfast."  
  
Draco moved aside from the door. "Of course. Enjoy your breakfast."  
  
Hermione walked nonchalantly out the portrait, from there she broke out into a run. She had never been afraid of Malfoy, but this time it was different. Something about the situation didn't make want to stay and find out what he was planning for her.  
  
Harry filled his plate up with eggs and bacon, then sat down to eat. Ginny came up to him and they both smiled at each other. They had made up the night before thanks to Hemione.  
  
"Harry, have you seen Mione?" asked Ginny.  
  
"No, it is a bit strange. She's usually the one that's down here first," Said Harry.  
  
"She wasn't even at the girl's dormitory last night," Said Ginny concern filling her.  
  
"Stop worrying so much. She was probably came back late from the library and left early this morning. Hermione isn't an irresponsible person," Reassured Ron.  
  
Hermione ran in a bit disheveled. "Hi guys! I'm here."  
  
Everyone at the table stared open-mouthed at Hermione. Here was the Head Girl, who some believed to be perfect at the table looking like she came out a whirlwind. Her hair was even bushier then usual, her clothes were wrinkled, and she was panting.  
  
Serena was the first to wake from her stupor. "Hermione what's wrong? Did something happen?"  
  
"Well, you see Malfoy-"Hermione started.  
  
After hearing the word Malfoy, Ron leapt out of his seat. "What did that git do to you?"  
  
Harry tried to hold back Ron, whose face was livid with rage. While Hermione was trying to explain what she was trying to say.  
  
"Ron, Ron! What I was trying to say was that Malfoy and I have to share a common room. Don't worry we have separate rooms. Besides Malfoy wouldn't dare to do anything to hurt me," Shouted Hermione.  
  
At breakfast they got their new schedules and noticed their first class was double potions and as usual it was with the Slytherins. The day was uneventful until the group went to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
Draco sat down near the back of the room. He scanned the room and saw that the class was Slytherins and Gryffindors. The Gryffindor girls were talking about the most ridiculous topics. He sighed this was a waste of his time, why would he want to learn to defend against the dark arts. The school should just teach the dark arts that would make the class more interesting. At least this gives me a chance to put the finishing touches on my revenge. Draco was in the middle of a thought when someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Ivy was grinning down at him. "Daydreaming about Parkinson."  
  
"Oh yes, I have nothing better to do then think of my love, Pansy," Drawled Draco his words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"What were you really thinking about?"  
  
"The best way to torture Granger. Want to help?"  
  
A million thoughts ran through Ivy's head at once. 'What had her dad thought of? Maybe if she helped him she can stop him from doing anything that would ruin their mission.'  
  
Ivy flashed a smile. "Of course, what have you got planned."  
  
Before Draco could answer the new teacher walked in. She definitely was a sight to see, she was wearing bright yellow robes and her hat was tipped to one side. She was not too short or tall and had red flaming hair similar to the hair color of the Weasleys. Dumbledore really did go over the top during the summer to hirer this loon.  
  
The teacher started to speak, "Hello everyone. My name is Lyn Blackwell. Due to the incidents that have been occurring lately this class will be very valuable to all of you. Today we will learn how to produce a barrier. It is called the Aphrodite's protection, now does anyone know what this is?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger."  
  
"Aphrodite's protection is a pretty recently made spell the shield designed to protect against curses. However what is unique about it is that the capability of the shield to block curses is limitless. The shield is as powerful as the witch or wizard that casts it or the will of the person who cast it." Said Hermione with a triumphant grin.  
  
"Correct ten points to Gryffindor."  
  
"Everyone follow me you move you wand hand up and draw a circle counter clock-wise then flick, when you flick say Murus obex. Once we learn this spell, you may get into partners and cast spells and curses at each other's barrier. You may begin."  
  
Hermione had the spell down in a matter of a few minutes and was attempting to help her friends successfully cast one of their own. That way she can practice with somebody.  
  
"No Ron, don't stress the "bex" in "obex" you have to stress the "ob". Yes good Ron. You got it," Said Hermione.  
  
Serena walked up to Hermione. "Would you like to practice with me?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but another voice answered the question for her.  
  
"So sorry, Malahide, but Granger will be practicing with me," Said Malfoy calmly.  
  
Hermione looked up at his smirking face, wishing that she could wipe it off of his annoying face. She decided to pretend that she was afraid to face him and then strike him by surprise when she does accept.  
  
Hermione turned to face him. "When did I ever say that you could be my partner?"  
  
"I don't need to ask. I'm a Malfoy, while you're a mudblood."  
  
"What!! Malfoy don't you dare call me a-"  
  
"Are you afraid of me?"  
  
"No, why would I be afraid of someone like you?"  
  
"Then face me."  
  
"Fine, I will."  
  
Draco smirked inwardly his plan was working perfectly. Granger was falling right into his trap.  
  
Draco and Hermione stood opposite each other and raised their wands.  
  
Hermione was getting ready to cast her barrier, "Murus Ob-"  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
A/N: That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Many thanks to my new beta reader Dream Angel. As always don't forget to read and review. 


	6. Another Typical Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
A million thanks to my reviewers: NeLLy22, Sarahamanda, fpg, chamorro, princess, Karana Belle, and Shelly.  
  
Important author note: I have received my first flame and at first was quite upset that someone insulted my writing that I worked so hard on. However, I am quite thankful, I redid the first five chapters to add more detail. I think the story is much better then it was before. I highly recommend my readers that have read the first five chapters before July 3, 2004 to read the first five chapters again. I sincerely hope this does not cause inconvenience to anyone. Now on to the story!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Draco and Hermione stood opposite each other and raised their wands.  
  
Hermione was getting ready to cast her barrier, "Mucus Ob-"  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
A blazing scarlet light emitted from Draco's wand and hit Hermione directly. She was hurled backwards into the back wall of the classroom. A minute passed in silence, while Hermione continued to stay slumped on the ground. A murmur among the students sprang up from all over the room. The Slytherins came over to Draco to congratulate him on a job well done.  
  
Ivy felt like she was being pulled from either side. She knew to keep up her charade she had to go to her father and pretend to be happy for him, but inside she wanted to see how her mother. What just happened reminded her too much of the image in the mirror. As Serena passed by she nudged her sister. Reluctantly Ivy walked over to Draco.  
  
"What did you think? The mudblood finally got what she deserved, right?" Asked Draco, with his still existent smirk.  
  
Ivy swallowed her bubbling emotions and replied, "Great job. Although, I would have thought you would have done something more subtle and undetected by the professors. You're going to get detention, everyone saw you directing the spell at Granger before she put up her shield."  
  
Draco put his hand on his chest, as a dramatic gesture. "A small price to pay for such a wonderful reward."  
  
Ivy punched Draco on the arm lightly. Draco winced. "Ow, Macer, you have quite an arm. If I didn't know better, I would think that this was payback to what I did to Granger."  
  
"No, you're just weak, Draco. Come on, let's go over there and practice," Ivy said pointing to the furthest place away from where Hermione lay unconscious.  
  
Draco shrugged and followed her to the other side of the classroom. It was too late however to make pretend he didn't purposely attack Hermione. Professor was bounding towards where Ivy and Draco were now standing in her bright yellow robes.  
  
Professor Blackwell put her hands on her hips. "Do you care to explain what happened, Mr. Malfoy" When Draco didn't reply the Professor continued. "Instead of detention, you will bring her to the hospital wing and once she wakes up you will be the one responsible for bringing her assignments that she has missed. Also, if by any chance she doesn't understand something you will be required to explain it to her. Am I making my self clear?"  
  
"Yes Professor," Draco answered, trying not to show his disgust.  
  
"You may bring Miss Granger to the hospital wing now," Said the Professor grimly.  
  
Draco slowly walked over to Hermione's unconscious form and said, "Mobilicorpus." As if on invisible strings on a puppet Hermione stood in an upright position and floated behind Draco. When they reached the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey dashed towards them. She put Hermione on a nearby bed and faced Draco. "The jolt caused a minor concussion, she should be awake by dinner."  
  
Draco nodded and headed to the North Tower for his next class, Divination. Once inside the classroom, he noticed he was the first one there. He sat in one of the armchairs surrounding small circular table, in the usual dimly lit room.  
  
He leaned back in his seat; finally he will have time to relax. It was not as though he didn't believe in Divination, but it was more so that he was positive the Professor was a fraud. The only time he had found the class faintly amusing was on the first day where she said Harry was going to die and the time Hermione walked out in the middle of class. He would have left too, if it hadn't been Hermione leaving at the time. 'Stupid mudblood, I lost my chance to quit the class because of you,' thought Draco.  
  
The Dark Lord was waiting, bidding his time, but now he is back stronger then ever before. It seems as if it will only be a matter of time, before he takes over. However, he has a weakness, one he will never be able to overcome.  
  
It is love. You, Mr. Malfoy, must learn to love and be loved by your one true love. It is in the darkness' nature to try and consume up the light, but remember there is always light in the darkness. The darkest shadow contains the brightest light. However, in time the light will become tainted and is rendered useless against the dark. Soon, even the darkness in your heart will taint the light in it completely. What do you choose? Will you choose to vanquish the darkness or let it consume you like the other numerous souls?  
  
Draco, who had been watching Professor Trelawney's peculiar display, was now staring open-mouthed at her in wonder. 'What just happened?' Draco thought frantically. 'That did not sound like the old fraud at all. Her voice was harsh and raw, rather unlike the mystical voice she pretends to possess.'  
  
He cautiously walked over to Professor Trelawney. "Professor, are you feeling well?"  
  
The Professor's head snapped up. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I must have fallen asleep, thank you for waking me up."  
  
Draco went back to his seat and not noticing that the other students were starting to come inside the classroom. 'Was that a real premonition? Or was she really asleep?' pondered Draco.  
  
He looked over at where the Professor was standing, she was telling Brown and Patil that Potter will die in a most unfortunate manner. After listening, he smirked; there was no possible way that she would have made a prediction. 'It must have been the heat' he confirmed silently.  
  
Ron was busy talking to Harry about the Chudley Canons comeback, but Harry didn't hear a word he said. He was bored with another typical day at Hogwarts, Snape docked off house points, Professor Trelawney predicted his death, and he had a fight with Malfoy. Although he had made up with Ginny, their relationship was not the same as before. To Harry, Ginny seemed to only have platonic feelings for him. Harry did not want to lose Ginny, but had no idea what to do.  
  
"Harry, don't you think it's great that the Chudley Canons made it to the semifinals? The team is well coordinated, no one will be able to beat them this year." Ron continued to babble on, oblivious to Harry's obvious distress.  
  
Harry abruptly brightened. "There was one person to go to, when it came to girls." He turned to Ron. "Hey Ron, I'm suddenly not that hungry. I got to go. See you back in the common room.  
  
Before Ron even had a chance to say goodbye, Harry ran out of the Great Hall. Mark and James were walking in as they saw a blurred figure brush passed them. When they reached their house table James questioned Ron, "Was that Harry, that I saw run passed us?"  
  
Ron nodded. "He said that he wasn't hungry and went to the common room."  
  
James paused for a second, then grabbed Mark and dashed out of the Great Hall, into an empty classroom. "Mark, I think something's wrong. The only time that dad ever missed dinner was when he was sick or he was upset. He didn't seem sick at all today in class, but I did see him zoning out a couple of times."  
  
That jogged Mark's memory. "I think you're right. I did hear him mentioning something about making up with your mum. Maybe something went wrong."  
  
"Maybe." James shook his head. "No, they we're getting along fine this morning. Whatever the case is, I think we should investigate."  
  
The two hurried to their dorm and got the Marauder's Map. James took out his wand. Then he tapped the blank piece of parchment lightly and whispered softly, "I solemnly swear, I am up to no good."  
  
The entire map of Hogwarts appeared on the surface of the once blank sheet of parchment. They found the dot labeled Harry Potter and saw where it was headed, the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Why is your father heading to Slytherin Tower?" Asked Mark, his eyes wide with surprise.  
  
James rubbed his eyes and looked at the map again. Sure enough, the dot marked Harry Potter was walking straight towards the Slytherin common room. "I have no idea, but it looks bad."  
  
"Do you think they might be having a duel?" Asked Mark, in a frightened voice.  
  
"I'm not sure mate, but from what we've heard Draco Malfoy plus Harry Potter equals disaster."  
  
"Then what are we still doing here? Let's go!" Said Mark, tugging at James.  
  
James nodded and they quickly walked to the Slytherin common room. They stopped in front of a damp stonewall.  
  
"What now? How do we move this boulder?" Questioned Mark.  
  
"Be quiet, Mark." James pointed at the map. "Look it shows us the password."  
  
The two of them were about to walk in when they realized people would notice two boys who were not in their house. So the two went to next corridor and cast the eavesdropping spell that they had recently learned from Izzy.  
  
The bowl appeared in James' hand. Then the liquid in the bowl blurred, and formed an image. The image showed Draco and Harry in an empty dorm room talking.  
  
Draco sat down on a nearby bed, "How did you get in here, Potter?"  
  
"That's none of your business. I came to ask for a favor." Snapped Harry.  
  
"What could Saint Potter possibly want from a Malfoy?" Sneered Draco.  
  
"Shut up. I wouldn't be here, if I wasn't this desperate. I need advice about Ginny."  
  
Draco laughed, "Mini Weasley? Why things haven't been going well after the incident?"  
  
Harry leapt out of his seat and punched Draco. "If it hadn't been for you this never would have happened."  
  
Draco got up from the ground and wiped the blood away from his mouth. His eyes turned grave. "Believe me when I tell you this. I never meant for things to happen this way."  
  
Harry looked at Draco; there was no trace of sarcasm. "What do you mean? Of course you meant it. It was all for Voldemort."  
  
"I will never serve, Voldemort. Don't you ever say that again," Said Draco, firmly. Then he sighed. "What do you need help with?"  
  
"Ever since the incident, things haven't been the same between me and Ginny. I need your help in patching things up with her," Said Harry.  
  
Draco's trace of sadness disappeared and his trademark smirk came back. "Ok, Potter, I'll help." Harry's eyes started to brighten, but Draco wasn't done yet. "However, Potter, everything comes at a price."  
  
A/N: That's it for chapter six. For those who didn't read the author note at the beginning I will say it again. The people that have read Matchmaking before July 3, 2004 should read the first five chapters again because I have redone them. As always read and review. 


	7. Deals with the Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
Fairy lights: I'm happy to hear that you like my plotline.  
  
NeLLy22: I am glad that you still like my story even though I changed it a bit.  
  
Auburn Raven: Thank you for enjoying my fanfic and yes, time traveling fics are fun to read.  
  
Karana Belle: Great job on figuring out who Ivy, Serena, Mark, James, and Izzy's parents are.  
  
DMTABF: I'm ecstatic to hear that you found my story amusing. As to why the kids went to the past if their parents were already married, was already mentioned in the first chapter. The future they come from is one of many, the only reason why they came to the past was, they come from what used to be the most possible out come for the wizarding world. That is, until someone started to meddle with the past.  
  
D/Hr lover: I tip my hat at you for reviewing my story. As to why Harry went to Draco was because he knows Draco has an infamous reputation with being good with woman. The other people like Ron, wouldn't have been able to help him much. Also, you mentioned that Snape and McGonagall were being too friendly. Well, my only explanation is, in the book you never find out if they were good friends. Plus, I've always thought that McGonagall and Snape would make good friends.  
  
Fpg: I love cliffhangers too!  
  
Dark Pixie 13: Well, here is the next chapter you were waiting for.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry knew that this was coming, but still his heart dropped. He had been told, countless times by people around him, to never show fear to your enemy. "What's your price?"  
  
Draco's eyes flashed with a malicious glint. "You have to promise, that you will accept my fee no matter what. Also that you will speak to no one about this."  
  
"Ok Malfoy. Harry hesitated for a moment and continued, "I swear that I will agree to any price you name."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry finished his promise. "And I promise not to repeat this to anyone."  
  
"Good. You will aid me in getting revenge on Granger," Draco said, nonchalantly.  
  
Harry was stunned, 'How could I not have seen this coming' he thought angrily. 'I will just call this whole thing off and go figure out what to do about Ginny, myself'  
  
Draco watched Harry, amused by all the different emotions that flashed in his eyes. 'Potter is so predictable. Too bad that he can't back down from this little promise."  
  
Harry turned and faced Draco. "I won't do it. I could never do anything to hurt Hermione."  
  
"Sorry Potter," Draco said with fake sympathy. "You won't be able to break this promise, no matter what you do."  
  
"Why is that?" Harry spat out, his rage mounting.  
  
"Because of this." Draco pulled out a ring from his pocket. At first glance, one would have thought it to be a perfectly normal ring. However, with scrutiny, Harry noticed that the green jewel encrusted in the ring, it contained some form of swirling liquid that constantly moved inside it.  
  
Harry held the ring up to the candlelight. "What is this?"  
  
"This is the reason why, nobody ever breaks a promise to a Malfoy," Said Draco smugly. Seeing Harry's confused face, Draco continued, "If a promise is made to the wearer of the ring, it will force the person who made the promise, to go through with it, willingly or not."  
  
Before Harry had a chance to retaliate, Draco got up and started to walk out of the Slytherin common room. Prior to leaving the room, Draco looked back at where Harry was sitting. "I'll owl you later tonight, on what you're to do. Don't worry, if all goes well, I will help you get back together with Weasley."  
  
After saying that, Draco swept out of the Slytherin common room and headed to his room. Mark and James continued to watch the bowl, as the image in it dissipated. The two exchanged looks and ran to the Gryffindor common room, to tell the others what had happened.  
  
Ivy, Serena, and Ginny were sitting in the armchairs surrounding the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room. They were talking about their classes, when they saw Mark and James rushing towards them. The instant Ivy and Serena, saw their distressed faces, they knew something went wrong.  
  
"Ginny, we'll talk later. We have to go somewhere for a second," Said Serena.  
  
"Ok, see you guys later," Ginny replied.  
  
As soon as they left, the four headed to the place they were most likely to find Izzy, the library. Like they expected, Izzy was sitting at a table, leaning over the latest issue of The Quibbler. She looked up at them with dreamy eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ivy her eyes hard, answered, "Emergency meeting. Now!"  
  
The situation was explained in a matter of minutes and everyone had something to say. The group was divided, in what they thought they should do.  
  
"I don't think we should worry. They've been doing these kind of things even before we came here," Said Ivy.  
  
"Yes, but one time too many, they could end up hating each other forever," Argued Serena.  
  
"She's right Ivy," James said.  
  
"There's a thin line between love and hate, James," Said Izzy, supporting Ivy's argument.  
  
"Fine, you guys can ignore the problem if you want, but we're going to try and do something about it!" Mark shouted.  
  
"Fine," Ivy replied.  
  
The two groups then stormed to their dorms, still fuming and headed to bed.  
  
Harry slowly strolled into his common room, preoccupied with his numerous thoughts. 'Why did I agree to the ferret? How am I ever going to make it up to Hermione?' He let out a sigh and locked eyes with Ginny.  
  
There was an awkward silence, until Harry decided to break it. "Hi, Ginny."  
  
"Hi," Said Ginny.  
  
Once again, silence filled the room. Harry opened his mouth to speak again, when he saw a falcon like owl fly toward him. It dropped an envelope; the seal was an intricately shaped M. Harry had a guilty look on. "I got to go Ginny. I'll see you around."  
  
Harry raced up the stairs like lightning and closed the door behind him. Thankfully, everyone was asleep in his room. He tore open the letter hastily, it read:  
  
Potter,  
  
The only job you have tomorrow is to put the content of this vial into Granger's drink. Oh, and don't you dare try to destroy the liquid in the container. My ring won't let you go until you complete your task.  
  
Unpleasant dreams,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Harry searched at where he had dropped the envelope and sure enough he found a vial full of a pastel pink substance. Despite what Draco had written in the letter, Harry tried to break the container, only to have fruitless results. His arm would not cooperate and let him throw the vial.  
  
He glared at it with the uttermost loathing, but reluctantly tucked it into a pocket in his robes. Though he did not believe it, he prayed that this plan of Draco's, will not be that bad.  
  
Harry had been tossing and turning all night and had not gotten a wink of sleep. Although his body protested, the ring would not let him stay in bed. He was forced to walk downstairs and into the Great Hall. When he didn't see Hermione, he thought for a second that she might not be hungry today. However after this consideration, he saw Hermione walking towards him.  
  
Harry's fight with Draco's ring was futile because no matter how hard he tried he could not resist its power. He found himself opening the vial and pouring the pink liquid into Hermione's drink.  
  
Hermione reached the table, with a wide smile. "Hey Harry."  
  
"Hi Hermione. Here, have some pumpkin juice," Harry said, in a monotone voice and handed Hermione the cup he had put the liquid in.  
  
She gave him a strange look, but took the cup from him anyway. Hermione took a long gulp from the cup. "Thanks Harry. I was really thirsty."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to tell Hermione what had happened, but no sound came out. He kicked himself mentally the ring was still at work. Part of the promise, was to not tell her what had happened.  
  
Harry waited for several minutes, but nothing happened. Mark, James and Serena who had been sitting on the other side of the table had also been watching intently, for any signs of change. While Izzy and Ivy did not care in the least at what was happening.  
  
Harry, and the other's let their breath that they have been holding out and started to relax. Nothing was happening, perhaps what Draco had planned was flawed and that's why nothing was happening. Soon, Harry decided to forget about it and joined in Hermione and Ron's conversation. James, Serena, and Mark started talking about how lucky they were that the plan didn't work.  
  
"Harry, what's our first class?" Asked Ron.  
  
Harry looked at the schedule and answered, "Double potions with the Slytherins."  
  
After many groans of protest from Ron, they headed to the dungeons. As Professor Snape started to explain what potion they were making that day, Hermione got out of her seat and walked over to Draco.  
  
Hermione stared at him for a few moments and then pressed her lips against his. She soon realized what she was doing and ran out of the classroom. The Slytherins started snickering, while the Gyffindors were murmuring concerns for Hermione amongst themselves.  
  
Hermione ran into her room and slammed her door. 'What had gotten into me? I was listening to Snape one minute, then the next I had this floating sensation and found myself kissing Malfoy.' Thought Hermione, between her rushing tears.  
  
When Hermione opened her eyes, it was already dark. She scolded herself for getting worked up because of Draco. She peered out the door and saw that he wasn't there. Considering what would happen if she went to dinner, she decided to skip it and face her peers the next day.  
  
Right before Hermione was going to blow out the candle next to her, an owl flew in and dropped a letter. It had a Hogwarts seal on it, so she quickly opened it. It was from Professor McGonagall.  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
I have heard what had happened in your potions class today and how you have missed all your all your lessons. This is very disappointing, but since this was the first time and seeing as how you are the brightest witch, I will let it slide this one time. I have sent you, the assignments you missed today.  
  
Oh yes, and besides that, you have been chosen to tutor Susan Elddir. She has been falling behind in her studies and we do not want to see her fail. You will meet her tomorrow at 7 p.m., at the library.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Hermione after reading the letter folded it back up and put it on her desk. She then blew out the candle and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N: That's it for this chapter. Don't forget to read and review. 


	8. Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Karana Belle: Yup, you got all the parents right! Yes, Harry should have went to Ginny, but then Draco's plan would not have worked out.  
  
harrylissa= luv: Here's the next chapter that you were waiting for.  
  
chammoro: Apart from Hermione, Ivy's my favorite character too.  
  
Smrt Cids: I'll try to drop hints on who each of their parents are, but I'm not sure which ones you don't know. So, next time, can you tell me whose parents you're not sure of?  
  
NeLLy22: That was Draco's plan. I hope I didn't disappoint you in what the revenge turned out to be.  
  
lark277: The wait is now over, at least for now. Here's the eighth chapter of Matchmaking.  
  
D/Hr lover: I apologize for making Harry OOC, but it was necessary for Draco's plan to work.  
  
DMTABF: Well, the way I have it planned out, the Harry Potter cast will start to figure it out after the next few chapters.  
  
fpg: Thanks for you're review.  
  
Emaleneangel: Yes, I think it is better that I hint at things, rather then telling straight out. Besides, it makes people concentrate more on the story because of them.  
  
Fairy lights: You'll find out what the potion does in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A pale silver haired boy was sitting at the Slytherin table. The food on his plate remained untouched and was now starting to get cold.  
  
Pansy walked over to him and whispered seductively in his ear. "Hey Draco. How about you and me, at the empty classroom on the second floor after breakfast?"  
  
Receiving no reaction from her question, she stared at Draco quizzically. "What's wrong? Come on tell Aunty Pansy."  
  
"Sod off...Oh, it's you Parkinson. It's none of your business," Said Draco, calming down.  
  
Pansy huffed and walked over to Millicent, saying. "See if I ever help you again."  
  
Draco shook his head. 'She'll be back, unfortunately. Where is Ivy? I need to talk to her about this problem.' He saw Hermione walk into the Great Hall. She was immediately, bombarded with questions. 'Why don't I feel happy about this?'  
  
He looked up to watch Hermione again, but saw Ivy heading towards him instead. If Draco wasn't mistaken, he saw a bit of anger in Ivy's eye, but the emotion was gone as soon as he thought he glimpsed it. "Draco, I need to talk to you."  
  
Draco nodded and followed Ivy outside the Great Hall. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the empty classroom that Pansy mentioned earlier.  
  
Ivy closed the door and turned to face him. Draco smirked. "You know I don't feel the same way about you."  
  
Ivy scowled. "Draco, I am in no mood to joke around right now. Were you responsible for what happened in Potions yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah, but why do you care.? I thought you would be happy at what happened," Said Draco, his eyes narrowed.  
  
Ivy hesitated. "I uh, saw you the day before yesterday talking to Potter. Are you that stupid? Granger is not going to stand around doing nothing. She's going to find out and get revenge."  
  
"Well, sorry. I didn't know I had to get permission, mother. Why don't you go and join, the I love mudbloods club, " Spat Draco.  
  
Ivy swallowed her rising temper. 'Remember the plan. You have to stay on father's good side.' She looked up, her eyes softening. "Draco, you're like family to me. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."  
  
Draco sighed. "I know that you don't really take Granger's side. I'm actually pretty mad at myself right now. I'm aware that I should be jumping up and down for joy, that I got my revenge, but-"  
  
"But?" Ivy said, her mood starting to brighten.  
  
"But, I don't know. I feel kind of guilty about the whole thing and...I don't really want to talk about this right now. I'll see you later," Said Draco.  
  
He left leaving a very amused Ivy, standing in the empty classroom. 'This may work out after all' she thought.  
  
Hermione left the Great Hall gasping. 'It wasn't that big of a deal. It could have happened to anyone.' She ran to her first class hoping that her fellow Gryffindors won't follow.  
  
Once she reached the Charms classroom. She chose a seat in the front row and searched her bag for her ink. Then she remembered that she had left it in Snape's classroom yesterday. She kicked herself mentally, she would rather waltz into a room full of deatheaters then go and ask Snape back for something she forgot.  
  
Hermione slowly trudged to the Charms teacher. "Professor, I am really sorry, but I think I left my ink pot yesterday. Due to the 'incident'."  
  
"Of course Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione rushed to her room and looked through her desk for some ink. 'Maybe I left it in the common room.' She thought and went to the Heads' worktable. She was about to give up when she saw a spare inkpot sitting on the lamp table, next to 101 ways to get revenge.  
  
She picked up her ink and was about to leave, when she realized there was another book nearly hidden under 101 ways to get revenge. She carefully grabbed the tattering book and read the title: Moste Potente Potions.  
  
Hermione frowned. 'Why would this book be here. This belongs in the restricted section of the library.' Slowly, she opened up the book and a piece of paper fell out. She started to read what was said on the parchment, when she heard the portrait door open. Hermione quickly stuffed the parchment and the inkpot into her pocket.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Said Draco.  
  
"I had to, uh get a pot of ink," Said Hermione.  
  
Gray eyes locked with a chocolate brown ones. Hermione fought to keep a blush down. "I got to go. I have to get back to Charms."  
  
Professor Flitwick nodded to her as she sat in her seat. The Professor was showing the class how to do the bubblehead charm. In a matter of minutes, Hermione mastered it and was now sitting at her desk bored. She suddenly remembered the parchment she found and took it out. It read:  
  
Desidero Potion  
  
Ingredients:

3 finely crushed lacewings

1 leaf of poison ivy

1 bicorn horn 5 beetle eyes

1 chopped aconite

1 powder of unicorn horn

10 diced rose petals  
  
After getting all the ingredients. Slowly stir bowling water, while you add the lacewings and poison ivy. Stir for exactly three minutes and add the bicorn horn. Then add the beetle eyes, one by one. Do not add them together all at once. Once you stir the potion for another five minutes, sprinkle it with the chopped aconite. Now leave the potion in a dark room for half an hour.  
  
In a different cauldron boil the diced rose petals until the magical essence comes out of the petals into the water. Carefully pour the now enhanced water into the container with the unicorn horn powder. Stir the powder until it dissolves and pour the liquid into the first cauldron. Immediately, start to blend the two liquids, for 4 minutes. After that is complete, put the liquid into vials for later use.  
  
Effects/side effects  
This potion is designed to make the drinker, do the thing they desire most. Be warned that the thing the drinker does may be drastic or dangerous. So, use with caution.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes after reading the piece of parchment, burning with hatred. How dare Draco use the potion, just to get a laugh. Then the realization hit her, her deepest desire was to kiss Draco.  
  
She crumpled up the parchment angry and partially embarrassed. 'Great, now Malfoy knows that my deepest desire was to kiss him. Maybe he made the potion incorrectly, yes that has to be it. There is no way that I, Hermione Granger would want to kiss Malfoy. Or maybe this didn't belong to Malfoy. No that can't be right, it's in his handwriting. Ok then, Malfoy made the potion wrong and that's that.  
  
Even with this new resolve, Hermione was still not convinced. The rest of the day was a blur for her. Her mind was too preoccupied with what the note said. At dinner she was picking at her food.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione concerned. "What's wrong Mione? If it's what happened yesterday, don't worry about it."  
  
The others nodded in agreement. Hermione smiled at them. "Thanks, but there's nothing wrong. I'm fine."  
  
An owl that flew past her jogged Hermione's memory. She leapt out of her seat. "Guys I have to go. I remembered that I have to tutor someone. See you later."  
  
Before the others could reply, Hermione ran off. She raced to the library and stopped at the door. She caught her breath and opened the door. She scanned the room and scolded herself. She couldn't believe, that she forgot to ask Professor McGonagall what the girl looked like.  
  
A girl walked up to the older frantic girl. "Are you Hermione Granger? I'm Susan Elddir, nice to meet you."  
  
"Yes, I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you too," Replied a shocked Hermione.  
  
As the tutoring session went on Hermione noticed that Susan was very clever. She only needed to be guided along at times. She didn't understand why Susan would need a tutor. Also the work she was doing was for third year students.  
  
"Hermione?" Asked Susan, snapping Hermione out of her daydream.  
  
"Hmm? What is it?"  
  
"I was wondering if you mind hanging out with me, at the next Hogsmeade trip."  
  
"Sorry Susan, but the trip to Hogsmeade is for third year students and up."  
  
The raven-haired girl's face brightened. "I am a third year student. I skipped two grades because I already know all the things for first and second year."  
  
"All? Then why do you need a tutor."  
  
"Professor McGonagall thinks that I should go back with my own age group, but I convinced her that I can catch up."  
  
Hermione nodded in understanding. "Ok, you can hang out with me and the others."  
  
"Thanks Hermione. You're the nicest person I know," Said Susan.  
  
A/N: Did you enjoy the latest chapter of Matchmaking? Read and review.


	9. The Awkward Patrol Duty

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
chammoro: I updated and I'm updating again.  
  
Lark 277: Thank you for continuing to read my fanfic.  
  
Fairy: Thanks a bunch!! Here's the update you were looking for.  
  
DMTABF: Here's your update!! I'm pleased that you think my story is well written, and thank you for such a detailed review.  
  
fpg: Since I don't want to give away the plot, I can't tell you if your theory is right. However thanks for reviewing.  
  
Smrt cids: If you want to find out who each of their parents are read this chapter, all will be revealed. Well, maybe not all, but you will find out who most of their parents are.  
  
dcyberpnoyMioneDrayloverc: Thank you! Here's the update!  
  
Karana Belle: Draco does think a lot about why Hermione kissed him. Your wait is at the end, at least for now. Here's the next chapter.  
  
NeLLy22: For now I can't reveal anything until the end, but keep those thoughts you have till the end. They may end up surprising you.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
'That Susan is a really nice girl. I'm glad that I met her.' Thought Hermione, as she waved goodbye to her newfound friend.  
  
Hermione was still smiling as she reached the entrance to the Head's common room. Her moment of serenity and calm were abruptly broken by a familiar voice.  
  
"Granger, you were supposed to be here half an hour ago. Did you forget that we had patrol duty today?" Said Draco, scowling.  
  
Hermione replied, unable to keep eye contact. "I had to tutor someone, sorry."  
  
Draco's face flashed surprise, but went unnoticed by Hermione. Who was still staring at her feet. "Well, let's get going. I for one, am tired and in need of a good night's rest."  
  
Hermione did as he said, without even saying a word. Although Draco thought it was strange, he decided to the thought. He already had too much on his mind already.  
  
The patrol was nearing an end and still they both had yet to utter a word. Even though they hadn't fought, the tension between them was so thick that it could be cut with a blunt knife.  
  
'Great.' Hermione thought, furious with herself. 'Come on, say something. You've never been at a loss of words with him before.' "So, Malfoy..." Hermione started.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Draco asked.  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione hesitated and continued quickly. "What's your favorite color?" After asking the question, she immediately scolded herself.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows, but for once gave a straightforward answer. "My favorite color's green." Then he smirked. "Let me guess, is your favorite color red or gold?"  
  
"Actually my favorite color is green too," Hermione said, again surprising Draco. He had expected an angry comeback.  
  
They were once again silent, leaving time for Hermione to think. 'What were you thinking Hermione Anne Granger? Favorite color? That's the best you could think of? Now he thinks you're an idiot, on top of thinking that you fancy him.' Hermione sighed she knew that she wouldn't be able to get over this awkwardness, without confronting it with him.  
  
She took a deep breath and said, "Malfoy, about yesterday-"  
  
Draco interrupted her before she could continue. "Forget about it. If we don't ever bring it up again, in a matter of months so will the entire school."  
  
"I-" Hermione stopped, this was not the reaction that she was expecting. She was bracing herself for a reaction more along the lines of teasing. Maybe he had changed after all.  
  
Then Draco grinned. "But," He paused. "Before we forget about this entirely. Can I ask a question? Do you really fancy me so much, that you would kiss me in front of the entire school?"  
  
Hermione glared at him. 'Scratch that last thought, Draco Malfoy will never change. He'll forever remain the arrogant egotistic git from first year.' She answered fury blazing in her eyes. "First of all Malfoy, it was not in front of the entire school, but in our potions class. Two, I do not in any way fancy you. You must have made a mistake while making the potion. I found the book Moste Poten-" Hermione covered her mouth, she did not want him to know that she had been snooping around his things.  
  
"I know you found the book Granger." Draco smirked. "And there is no way that I have made a mistake in making the potion. I have made it so many times that I can make it with my eyes closed. So that means that you do fancy me, in fact probably a lot. Seeing as how you practically  
  
Hermione stopped walking and put her hands on her hips. She opened her mouth to speak, but paused when they heard hushed voices. Her curiosity overpowered her anger, she signaled Draco to be quiet.  
  
They crept to where the voices were coming from. They were led to an empty classroom, or better known as the Room of Requirements.  
  
Hermione knew that she should just walk in and report them, but curiosity got the better of her. She leaned her ear to the door and although she heard voices, the words were muffled and incoherent.  
  
Sighing, she fished through her pocket and got out two pairs of Extendable Ears. She grimaced, she felt like such a hypocrite. On countless times she had scolded Fred and George for their dangerous inventions. However she had kept these handy just in case she needed them. She promised herself not to be so harsh on the twins.  
  
She handed Draco a pair, and he accepted questioningly. "What are these?"  
  
"Put this in your ear then put it against the door," Said Hermoine in a bored tone.  
  
Draco did as he was told, and gave her a startled look. "Where did you get these?"  
  
"Fred and George sell these at their joke shop," Hermione answered simply. "Now, be quiet I want to hear what they're saying."  
  
She put on her Extendable Ear and put it against the door. As soon as she started listening, she was surprised at who they were.  
  
"I said I'm sorry Ivy. We won't get anywhere if we keep arguing like this," Said James, starting to lose his patience.  
  
"Fine, I guess you're right. The one important thing right now is to make our parents fall in love," Said Ivy, finally admitting defeat.  
  
"Serena, Ivy have you found out anything on how the kiss happened in potions class?" Asked Mark.  
  
Serena grinned. "I found out in the library records that my father took out the book Moste Potente Potions. Now, all we have to do is figure out which potion he used."  
  
"No need, I have two potential potions that dad used. One is the Desiriodo Potion and the other is the Tarentella Potion. I'm personally hoping it's the Desiriodo Potion is the one that was used," Said Ivy.  
  
"What do the two potions do?" Said Izzy.  
  
Ivy whipped out a piece of parchment. "That's why I wrote it all down." She read from her notes. "The Tarentella Potion makes the user able to control the victims body. However unlike the Imperio Curse it is only temporary."  
  
Ivy took a breath and continued. "Now the Desiriodo Potion is a different matter. This potion makes the drinker to do whatever their deepest desire is."  
  
"Do your notes tell you what color the potion is?" Said Izzy.  
  
Ivy nodded. "Yeah, the Tarentella Potion is supposed to have a gray color and the Desiriodo Potion is supposed to be pink."  
  
"Then it's a good thing that I found this vial in Harry's robes. Actually he dropped it when he was going up to his room." Izzy held up a vial, which had a residue of pink liquid.  
  
"So that was what my dad was slipping into your mothers pumpkin juice," Said James, more to himself then to the others.  
  
Then there was a minute of silence. Bringing their parents together was much more complicated then they first thought.  
  
"So..." Started Mark.  
  
"So what?" Said James, relieved that the silence was gone.  
  
Mark shrugged. "Nothing. I just wanted to get rid of the silence."  
  
"I have something to say." The others leaned in to listen to Izzy. "I thought we were supposed to practice saying our parents name. I was also thinking, will Draco really help Harry and Ginny get back together? If he does then we don't have to worry anymore about James' parents getting back together."  
  
"I don't know. I mean Draco that I know from the future and the Draco that we know now are different," Ivy said.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Then we can decide if we need to intervene," Serena said.  
  
They all agreed and was thinking of anything else they needed to discuss, when Izzy started in a happy smile. "It's a good thing that we don't have to worry about my parents. I heard Neville ask Luna to the dance." Izzy laughed.  
  
"We better get going before we get caught," Said James, wearily.  
  
Hermione abruptly got up and dragged Draco into a nearby classroom. "Be quiet until they leave."  
  
The two watched their children leave and Hermione finally let out her breath. "Whew that was close." She then realized what they said. She was the future wife of Draco. "Um, Draco about what we heard-"  
  
"It won't ever happen. I don't understand why Ivy and Serena claimed that they are our children, but I refuse to believe it," Said Draco grimly.  
  
"Ok," Hermione answered a bit disappointed and thought. 'Why am I disappointed, it's not like I love let alone like Malfoy.'  
  
Draco turned to look at her. "Aren't you going to go?"  
  
Hermione looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I meant, aren't you going to go and tell Potty and Weasel what you heard?"  
  
"Oh, right. I'll see you later."  
  
Hermione sped through the halls and entered the Gryffindor common room. She muttered the counter spell on the stairs that prevented girls from entering the boy's dorm.  
  
"Harry, Ron wake up. I have to tell you something," Whispered Hermione.  
  
Harry woke up immediately, but Ron continued to sleep and muttered. "Mum, five more minutes."  
  
Hermione was losing his patience. She pushed Ron out of bed and apologized to the now ranting Ron. She told them to wait for her in the common room.  
  
Once she reached Ginny's room, she brought her downstairs to where the two boys were sitting. She quickly explained to them what she had learned and braced herself for their reactions.  
  
Ginny blushed. "You mean me and Harry get married in the future?"  
  
"Yes," Said Hermione nodding.  
  
Harry eyed Ginny nervously waiting for her reaction. Ginny shook her head. "I don't think that's possible I don't think of Harry as more then a friend anymore."  
  
Hermione saw the downcast look that Harry had. She broke the silence by saying. "I think we should go to bed, this has been a long night."  
  
Harry and Ginny left to go back to bed, leaving Ron alone with Hermione. "Mione, did you by any chance hear who I might be married to?"  
  
Hermione frowned. "No, but I thought that the Mark's father might be you because you're the only person they didn't mention."  
  
"Does that mean that they mentioned you Mione?" Ron asked, his curiosity piqued.  
  
Hermoine pretended to not hear the question. "I'm heading back to my room. Talk to you tomorrow." She ran away quickly, leaving a very confused Ron.  
  
A/N: Does that get rid of some of the confusion with the parents. Don't forget to read and review. 


	10. Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Emaleneangel: Glad you liked it!

lark277: The secret is finally out.

DMTABF: About Hermione and Draco not having larger reactions to the news, all I can say is they decided that it would never happen. Which in my opinion, is the biggest reaction they could have. They are flat out refusing to believe it. About the pink vial, Hermione is too preoccupied with the news about their children that she forgot about that bit. She will confront him sooner of later.

baseballmomok: Thank you very much. I love it when people appreciate my stories.

chamorro: Thanks.

Karana Belle: It will defiantly be awkward for them for a while. I didn't tell who Ron's future wife is on purpose.

Shadow ): Was this a quick enough update?

oneLife - oneLove: You'll just have to wait and see!

Smrt Cids: Thanks for your review.

fpg: Thank you for not thinking that the last chapter was boring.

DcyberpnoyMioneDrayloverchika: You love the twists, thanks!

Shadowless girl: Thanks for the wonderful compliments.

Disty: You'll see, read the chapter and find out.

IloveMyDraco: I'm glad you find this humorous. I will drop some hints about Ron's future wife in this chapter.

LonelyMage: Thank you so much for your review. You don't know how much it

means to me that people love my mediocre fanfic.

Chapter 10:

The Magialarm clock made a loud beeping noise, waking Hermione out of her sleep. She got up and stretched, happy that it was such a beautiful day. She suddenly plopped down on her bed, as full effect of what happened yesterday hit her. Peering outside to make sure Draco wasn't out of his room, she crept into the bathroom.

Before taking a shower, she was about to cast Aphrodite's Protection, when she put down her wand. There was no need for the barrier, she trusted Draco not to do anything while she was in the shower.

She turned on the water, when the full meaning of what she just

thought. 'When did I begin to trust Malfoy?' She mused as she stepped in. 'Next thing I know, we'll be friends. Then, we will go out and one day he'll ask me to mar- She stopped her last thought abruptly.

Hermione let the water, fall over her. She almost forgot that yesterday she found out, that she was going to be married to Draco. She slipped on a bar of soap and came crashing down. "Ow!" She exclaimed, while rubbing her head. In a matter of minutes, Hermione was done and now was fixing the tie of her uniform.

She took a deep breath, and opened the door. Hermione saw the back of Draco's head, he was sitting on the couch reading a book. She was contemplating if she should go back inside the bathroom and wait until he leaves.

"You can stop staring Granger. You might bore a whole through my head and what were you doing in the bathroom. It sounded like you were in a blasted war," said Draco his back still towards her.

Hermione scowled. "I wasn't staring and I wasn't that loud in the shower, I just fell."

Draco turned around and looked at her. "Then please tell me, why you were standing there in the door?"

"I was...I was thinking about the Ancient Runes homework from last night," She said finishing her lame reason.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Really now. What did you do write only four feet of parchment, instead of five?"

"That's right. I wanted to write another foot of parchment on the Ancient Runes assignment." She took a step out of the doorway. "I think I'm going to write it right now."

Draco watched as Hermione sped to her room. 'Maybe Blaise was right. She is a bit interesting to watch.' He picked up his book again, amused and started to read.

Harry's face was the definition of bewilderment. "Are you sure that's what Hermione did? Maybe she was tired and didn't hear what you said.

"I'm positive mate. I remember me asking her if that meant she knew who her future husband was. She ignored me, I know she heard my question,"Ron said.

Ginny shook her head. "Will you give it a rest Ron? I don't think Mione would have ignored you on purpose."

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw Ivy, Serena, Mark, Izzy, and James sit down for breakfast.

"What did you think of the potions assignment, Mark?" said Serena, before taking a bite of her eggs.

Mark grimaced. "I think Snape is a greasy git, who dese-" He stopped as Professor Snape walked by. "The assignment was hard. How much did you get done?"

"I'm almost done, just need to write two more inches, Serena answered.

James frowned. "You shouldn't be working so hard. You're going to make yourself sick."

"At least she's getting work done," Ivy snapped.

James put his hand on his chest in mock hurt. "I was only trying to be a good friend Ivy. I'm hurt that you only see me as a lazy person."

Ivy rolled her eyes, while Serena looked at her curiously. Mark spoke, "What should we do at the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?"

"I was thinking, that maybe we can get some Christmas shopping done," Said James.

Izzy walked over from the Ravenclaw table, interrupting the conversation. "Don't we have to go to the library to find something?"

Sensing something was amiss, Ivy looked over at Harry and Ron, who were watching them with utmost concentration. "Oh yeah. Guys, we better go."

All of them except Mark, realized the scrutiny they were under. They grabbed Mark and left for the library.

Mark! Didn't you realize some of our parents were staring at us?" whispered Serena fiercely.

He shook his head. "No, I was a bit busy eating. If you didn't notice."

Izzy laughed. "Mark, you really need to go on a diet."

"Are you calling me fat?" Mark said angrily.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Of course she's not. She means you eat too much, and we all agree."

"Hmph." Mark said, showing his displeasure.

"Serena's eyes showed concern as she said to her friends. "Do you think our parents found out about our secret?"

"Impossible, Said James. "We arranged all our meetings carefully so no one would find out."

Ivy said, frustrated. "Then what's your explanation?"

The two glared at each other. Getting the impression that a fight was just around the corner, Serena attempted to calm the two. "Bickering like this won't get us anywhere."

Ivy crossed her arms. "Fine."

"I agree with Serena. I think our parents did find out our secret."Izzy grinned. "But just to make sure I have a plan."

The four other teenagers gathered around Izzy and listened attentively. Once she finished talking, the other four had identical smiles pasted on their face.

"That's bloody brilliant," Mark said, his eyes bulging.

Serena laughed. "I'm guessing we're agreed on doing this."

"Everybody get ready for phase one," Said Ivy.

Hermione sat in between Harry and Ron, and was taking out some parchment. "Harry, Ron, have you done anything to make Ivy, Serena, James, Mark, and Izzy suspicious?"

"Of course not Mione. We're not idiots," Ron said.

Hermione looked at them skeptical. "I suppose I'll have to believe you."

The seats in the room started to fill up and soon everyone was waiting in their seats for the lesson to begin. Sure enough, Snape swept into the room leaving a trail of billowing dust.

He cast a spell on the chalk to write the instructions on the board. "You will brew a Disillusionment Potion, don't forget to write down the steps. Then after that you will have to do a project on the uses and disadvantages of the potion. In the end, have a presentation ready to show exactly how the potion works. Also you will be working in pairs, so hurry up and find someone to work with."

As usual, Harry paired up with Ron and Hermione paired up with Lavender. Snape watched this and got an amusing idea.

On second thought, I will be choosing your partners, "He read of a piece of parchment. Potter and Goyle, Weasley and Parkinson, finally Granger and Malfoy." He turned to the rest of the class. "The rest of you may work with the partners you have chosen."

"But Professor." Harry started to protest.

Snape gave Harry a sharp look. "Mr. Potter, if you say one more word about your partner. I will take fifty points from Gryffindor. He added with after a pause. "And a weeks detention as well. The same goes for the rest of you."

Hermione sat down next to Draco. "I'll get the fire ready, can you go get the ingredients?"

"Fine," He said getting up. He soon came back with the beetle eyes, porcupine quills, knotgrass, and a few others.

They followed the directions and silently watched the potion simmer in silence. Hermione shuffled through some of her papers. In minute writing, she wrote times and dates that she can meet Draco in the library to work on the project. He handed him the paper.

He read what was written. "What's this Granger? I told you before I'm a busy person and have no time to date you."

"Those are the times to meet for our project. I have no intention of dating you," She replied in a strained voice, fighting back the urge to slap him across the face.

He tucked the paper into an inner pocket in his robes. "Ok, we can meet th-"

The potion that was quietly simmering suddenly began to grow red and glowed. It rumbled threateningly, Hermione and Draco backed away quickly. The potion exploded and drenched many of the people around it. Some were getting gigantic boils, while others were sporting tentacles.

Snape swiftly strode over. "Explain yourselves."

"Professor, we didn't do anything wrong," Hermione said, nudging Draco to agree. He however remained silent.

Snape's expression remained unchanged. "Then enlighten me on how a potion with none of the steps done wrong, would explode."

It's because...I don't know Professor," She said bowing her head.

Snape used all his will power to hide the creeping smirk. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for talking back to the teacher and detention for a week."

"Professor, I'll have detention for a week as well," Draco said softly.

Both Snape and Hermione were taken aback. "What?" Hermione said.

"We were both responsible in making the potion and I think we should both deserve detention," He said, his face emotionless.

"Fine Mr. Malfoy, if that is what you want," Snape said after clearing his throat. "You will report here after dinner. I will tell you what you need to do when you arrive."

Hermione continued to glance at Draco at times, still surprised at his sudden outburst. She was internally relieved that everybody was too busy tending his or her injuries to overhear this conversation.

The day passed by quickly and it was soon time for dinner. Hermione was silent as she ate, replaying what had happened in potions that day.

"Mione?" Ginny said waving her hand in front of Hermione's face.

"Huh?" Hermione peered around her and found the owner of the hand. "Ginny, what do you want?"

"I kind of wanted to talk about, you know," She said her voice low.

Hermione was confused for a moment, and then realization dawned. "Oh, but I can't right now. Can we talk around nine? I have detention today." She noticed the urgent look on her face. "Or I can just skip dinner and talk."

Ginny gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks."

They headed to Hermione's corner in the library. "What's wrong Ginny?"

"I've been thinking a lot ever since yesterday. You know about me and Harry being married in the future," Said Ginny.

Hermione softly urged her to go on. Ginny continued. "Well, I was thinking about how I would feel if Harry were to date someone else and-" She paused. "And I don't think I think like the idea very much."

"I'm happy for you. I'll help you in whatever way I can," She said, giving Ginny a comforting hug. She glanced at her watch. "I have to go. Don't want to be late for detention."

Hermione sped to the cold Potion's classroom and took a deep breath before entering.

Snape stepped out of the shadows. "Now that Miss Granger has decided to join us, I'll tell you what you will be doing. Sort the potions ingredient cabinet."

Hermione sighed relieved. This was going to be easier then she had first thought.

"Without magic of course. I'll be back in two hours to make sure you finished your task," He said as he left the room.

'Scratch that last thought. This is not going to be easy.' Hermione thought.

She opened up the cabinet and took out all the labeled bottles. "You can help you know."

"Why should I? It's your fault we're here in the first place," Draco replied, sitting on top of a nearby desk.

Hermione scowled. 'What happened to the Malfoy that said he would be punished as well. I guess it was all a show to impress Snape.' "You insu-"

Draco interrupted. "But if you're willing to help me with something, I'll agree to making a temporary truce."

"What do you need help with?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing too hard. You know about the potion that I made right?" Draco started.

Hermione nodded, feeling the heat rise in her face. "Yes."

Draco smirked. "Didn't you wonder why Harry put the potion into your drink?"

She thought for a moment. 'Why hadn't I thought about it? Harry wouldn't put something into my drink on purpose.' She shook her head embarrassed. "No, I haven't. I had...other things on my mind."

Draco's smirk grew wider. "The potion was payment for a deal Potter made with me."

"What kind of deal?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

He shrugged. "He asked me to help put Ginny and him back together."

"Why would he come to you about something like that." She remembered what Ginny said happened between her, Draco, and Harry. "He would never ask you for help after what happened."

Draco hesitated. "So you know what happened."

"Of course I do, and none of us will forgive you for what happened," She said her voice sounding cold even to her ears, but she didn't care. "Harry would never go to you for advice, even though nearly the entire girl's population will disagree, you Malfoy are incapable of feelings like love. You didn't even flinch, when you tricked Harry and Ginny to fight. You

betrayed a person who trusted you!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Don't talk like you know what I'm like. I did think of Ginny as my friend, it was-" He let go of her. "Not like what it seemed. I really want to succeed in my part of the deal." He stopped. "Maybe then Ginny will listen, and forgive me for what happened."

Hermione searched his eyes, her mind told her not to believe him, but her heart told her otherwise. "I'll believe your story...for now. What are the terms of the truce?"

"It's rather simple, we don't try to pick a fight, or send curses at each other. You know try to be civil to one another. Oh, and we should try to call each other by their first names," Draco finished casually.

Hermione crossed her arms. "Fine, _Draco_"

The two sat down and discussed the Ginny and Harry plans that will be put in action the next day, during the Hogsmeade trip.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Both my parents are on vacation this week and I've been really busy. Did you think Draco was bit OOC? As always read and review.

2A/N: Only three people left reviews last time I posted this. So, I revised this a bit and posted it again. Also I'm not sure if the reviews that the people left for my old chapter 10 are still there, so if you could, can you review it again? Please review this time; I want to get your opinion on how the chapters were. I want to know what I could have changed to make it better. Remember the more you review the faster I'll want to update. By the way, the fifth chapter of Harry's Favor is up.


	11. Under the Mistletoe

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Karana Belle: Thank you for your review. It made me feel a lot better about the last chapter I wrote.

chammoro: Thank you for reviewing. I love when Draco is sweet once in a while.

chikiro: Thanks! I'm glad that people appreciate my story because it's original.

ShadowlessGirl: Here's the next chapter as promised.

periwrinklemagic: I'll try to not change a thing. Thanks so much for your review.

Jocelyn Padoga: Wow, thanks. I'm very happy that you like my story so much.

Alexis: You'll find out who she is in this chapter.

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03: Your quest to find out who Mark's mother is at an end. Go on and read to find out.

Siria: You're right. Not many people seemed to catch on to the second-generation romance that is budding.

adam16699920: Here's your update. Enjoy!

D/HR SHiPPER: Yes, everybody is anxiously waiting to find out who Ron's wife will be. It will be answered in this chapter. I will fix the mistake soon. By the way he's supposed to be a red head.

Chapter 11 

Hermione pulled her scarf closer to her face, as she walked through the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. She jumped up and down trying to see over people's heads, but only succeeded in her losing her balance and falling down on the ground hard.

A hand was extended in front of her. "You ok Hermione?"

"I'm fine Susan, thanks," Hermione said looking up at the grinning girl. 

"No problem. Who are you looking for?" The younger girl asked.

Hermione brushed the dust off of her clothes. "Harry, Ron, and Ginny."

"Oh." A flicker of emotion sparked Susan's eyes. "Mind if I join you?"

"No problem." Hermione said laughing. "I did promise you that you could hang out with me and the others."

The two of them ran to the Three Broomsticks, where Harry and the others were waiting for Hermione to arrive.

"I'm here." Hermione announced, as soon as she arrived at where her friends were sitting.

Ron handed her a butterbeer. "Who's your friend?"

"Who?" Hermione asked, confused for a moment. "Oh, everyone this is Susan. She's the girl I've been tutoring these past few weeks."

Harry brought another chair for Susan to sit on, and joined in on the conversation the others were having.

Harry asked, after taking a seat. "What took you so long?"

"I was finishing up my Christmas shopping, before I came here," Hermione said, pointing to the numerous bags.

Ginny tried to peer inside one of the bags, but was stopped by Hermione. She sighed. "I wonder why the last Hogsmeade trip was cancelled."

Ron shrugged. "Don't know. The professors refused to tell us anything about the reason."

"Dean even got detention for asking Professor Snape about it," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but that might be because he's Snape. He gives out detention all the time to students," Said Harry.

Hermione looked skeptical. "Maybe."

Before anyone could say anything in response, Draco walked over to where Hermione and the others were talking animatedly.

Ginny gave him a cold look. "What are you doing here, _Malfoy_?"

"I have something to talk to Potter about," Draco said smirking.

Harry glared at him. "I don't have anything to talk to you about."

"Really?" Draco said, leaning against the table behind him. "I haven't finished my part of the deal. Unless you want me to talk about it here."

Harry stole a glance at the confused Ginny and said, "Fine I'll be right out." He turned to face the others. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

'Stage one complete.' Hermione thought amused, as she watched Harry leave. 'Now for my part of the plan.' She tapped Ginny on the shoulder. "Could we talk in private?"

"Sure," The redhead answered, having a good idea of what Hermione was going to say.

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "So, what did you want to talk about Mione?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "The thing is I-oh, Ginny I'll be right back. I left my um...notebook at the Three Broomsticks."

"I'm sure-" Ginny managed to get out before Hermione started to go back to where the others were.

"Wait for me at the new quidditch store. I'll be right back!" Hermione said, before she was completely out of view.

Hermione silently laughed and headed to the park. 'I can't believe the plan worked.' She thought excited. 'Now all I have to do is find Malfoy.'

"Finally decided to come?" Draco said, lounging on a bench.

"Yes, Malfoy I have," Hermione said calmly, taking a seat next to him. "Were you able to make Harry go to the quidditch store like we planned."

"You promised that we'd use each other's first names. Oh and of course I did," He said, then added jokingly. "Although I had to gag and drag him all the way there."

Hermione shook her head. "You're so immature."

Draco put his hand on his chest, with a hurt look on his face. "That really hurt you know that?"

"Of course," She said. "And Harry sleeps with a teddy bear at night."

"He does?" Draco said and pretended to write it down in an imaginary notebook.

Hermione stopped herself from laughing and instead stared down at her lap. 'At times like this he seems so...normal.'

"Think it's about time to head over to the store?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, Let's go." Hermione said getting up.

As they were heading over to the shop, Hermione couldn't help herself from asking. "How did you manage to get the store empty for today?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Draco said, taking a pair of gloves out of his jacket. "My family owns the store."

"Oh..." Hermione trailed off.

Draco got his wand off, about to take the charm off the lock. "Ready?"

Hermione nodded in response. "Yeah, but you should go inside first. I'll follow in five."

"Sure." Draco headed inside the brightly lit store.

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the five minutes to be up. 'I wonder if this actually worked. I really hope it did.'

Guessing it was about time, she slowly went into the shop. "Ginny, you there?"

"Yeah I'm here," Ginny said, her facing showing the faintest blush.

Hermione smiled. "Sorry I took that long. I couldn't find my notebook."

"Oh Hermione, that's horrible," Said Ginny. "What was it you were going to tell me?"

"That's not that important anymore," Hermione said to a confused Ginny.

They walked out of the store and hurried to the Three Broomstick, where Ron and Susan were talking.

"We're back," The redhead said.

"Hey. What took you so long?" Ron asked.

Hermione stopped Ginny before she said anything. "Girl talk, nothing that would interest you."

"Ok," Ron said, facing Susan again to finish up their conversation about the Chudley Cannons.

The day was nearly over and the students were ushered to their dormitories. As soon as Hermione reached the Head's common room, she plopped onto the couch.

"Ouch!" Someone exclaimed from under her.

Hermione leapt up, face red. "I am so sorry Malfoy."

"That's all right." He said sitting up. "What happened to calling each other by first names?"

"Sorry, I forgot. It's more of a habit really, I'm used to calling you Malfoy and you calling me Granger," Hermione said, sheepishly.

Hermione yawned, when Draco said, "Don't you find it strange that we haven't fought in weeks?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her eyes threatening to close.

Draco laughed. "I mean before, we couldn't even stand being in the same room with each other."

Hermione headed towards the stairs, feeling a bit awkward. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She continued up the stairs and into her room. She instantly fell asleep as she hit the mattress.

--------A few months later---------

Ron and Harry burst into the Head's common room yelling Happy Christmas. Hermione groaned as she walked out her room. "Must you two be so loud?"

"Mione it's Christmas, lighten up," Ron said, enlarging the presents he brought over.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

Harry handed her a gift. "We came here to open up the presents together. It's always more fun to do it as a group."

"You sure?" Hermione asked doubtful, as she watched Ron rip one present after another like a wild animal.

"Of course," Harry said, excitedly opening up a gift from Ginny. It turned out to be a miniature quidditch model.

"Aren't you going to thank me for it?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked surprised. "I thought you were still asleep."

"I wanted to see your face when you opened my present," Ginny said as her face reddened.

Harry kissed her before saying, "Thanks a lot. You don't know how much this means to me."

Hermione watched the happy couple wistfully.

They finished opening their gifts, the ground around them a mass of wrapping paper. Draco came out of his room shocked. "What did you do here, have a wrapping paper war?"

"Don't be silly Draco," Hermione said. "Let's go eat breakfast. I'm starving."

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Draco said, watching the crew head to the Great Hall.

Once breakfast was over, they headed outside to the lake. Ginny sighed. "I wish that it would snow."

"Yeah, a white Christmas is always nice," Harry agreed.

Luna gave them all a mysterious smile. "They say when two people kiss and the first snow of winter falls afterwards, that they are each other's true loves."

"And where did you read that?" Draco said, smirking.

Luna whipped out a magazine. "In the latest copy of "The Quibbler" of course."

Hermione showed her disapproval of the magazine, but inside she wondered if it were really true.

Ron got up, receiving strange looks from the others. "I have to go to the library and study."

"Study? But Ron you never-" Ron was gone before, Harry had the time to finish.

Ginny crossed her arms. "Don't you think my brother is acting strangely lately?"

"Yeah." Hermione said, knowing where this might lead to. "What are you proposing to do?"

"Tail him," Said Ginny.

Harry frowned. "I don't know. Ron would be mad if he finds out we followed him."

"I'll be mad if we don't follow him," Ginny said pouting slightly.

Harry sighed. "Come on, let's go."

Ginny got up happily and followed Harry inside, Luna was trailed right behind them. To Hermione's surprise, Draco also stood up and went towards the castle. She reluctantly followed the rest of them to the library.

"Where do you think he is?" Harry asked nervously.

Ginny turned around to where Hermione was standing. "Mione, does this place have any secret rooms?

She nodded. "Yes, but all those rooms need keys."

"Except for one," Draco said. "There's this room called Lover's Paradise."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but said, "I'm sure you visited this place quite often."

"In the past, yes," He said, his eyes void of any emotion.

Ginny looked at Draco and Hermione. "So where exactly is this Lover's Paradise?"

Draco pointed to a niche behind an empty bookcase. "Move the book case and there should be a invisible switch on the wall that will open the door."

Harry walked over to the bookcase and did what he was told. He jumped aside as the wall opened and revealed a candlelit hallway. He signaled the others to come over.

They walked into the corridor silently, their ears trying to hear any sound that might be made. Their trip stopped as they reached a pink washed door.

"So what do we do now?" Harry said.

"We could open the door quickly and try to catch Ron in the act." Hermione said, jokingly.

"That's not a bad idea," Said Ginny. She clutched the doorknob and pushed the door open.

The scene that lay before them, made them gape in shock. Pansy and Ron were snogging on in the candlelit room.

Ginny managed to say. "What are you doing?!"

The two sprang apart at the voice. Ron looked at Ginny frightened, surprised, and angry all at the same time. "I can explain."

"Really?" Luna said.

"Yes," Said Ron, running his hand through his hair. "You know how I was assigned to be Pansy's partner for the potions' project. Well at first it was horrible, we fought over everything, but then one day it all changed..."

"What happened?" Hermione said, still not quite over the shock.

Draco smirked. "Do you really want to know?"

Hermione stared at Draco. "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I promised I wouldn't." Draco said shrugging. "Don't glare at us. Listen, if we ended up being friends. What's to stop Pansy and Ron from going out?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I guess you're right."

After another thirty minutes of convincing Ginny, she finally gave up trying to make Ron give up on Pansy. "Fine, but if you're not happy. Don't come crying to me because I'll only tell you that I told you so." Ginny told Ron.

Ron grinned. "Don't worry I won't."

The rest of the day past quickly and it was soon nearing midnight. They bid each other good night and went to their dorms.

Hermione instead of heading to her room, went up to the astronomy tower. She gazed out into the distance. 'There sure are a lot of stars tonight.' She spun around when she felt someone place a cloak on her.

"Hey." Draco said. "You should go back inside you'll catch a cold."

"Later. I don't get sick very easily anyway," Hermione said.

Draco leaned on the railing. "Still wish it were a white Christmas?"

"Not really, snow isn't what makes Christmas Christmas." She grinned. "Although it would have been nice."

"Why don't we try to make it snow then?" Draco asked, casually.

Hermione looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"We're under a piece of mistletoe." Draco said, pointing above them.

The brunette blushed. "I guess we are. I'm going to go back inside."

Draco grabbed her wrist. "Christmas is not over yet. We still have time for a white Christmas."

Hermione stared into Draco's stormy gray eyes. She stood there entranced, when Draco leaned in and their lips met. He was about to pull away, when she caught his lips again. This time, finally letting loose all the emotions she had kept secret from him.

They parted, panting slightly. Hermione flushed. "We'd better get back inside."

Draco's words stopped her midstride. "I think I'm madly in love with you."

A flake of snow fell onto Hermione's nose, she turned back around slowly. Her face was blank for a moment, but then shown in happiness. She walked back over to him and held his hand. "Let's go inside."

Hermione bid Draco goodnight and walked into her room, feeling lightheaded. 'I just kissed Draco Malfoy and he told me he loves me!' After changing into her pajamas, she crawled into bed smiling, as fell into a deep slumber.

A soft thud was heard form Draco's room. The door opened slowly, and he walked out of his out into the dark common room, eyes flashing red.

A/N: I think that was the longest chapter I've written for Matchmaking yet. Did you like it? Did you hate it. Don't forget to read and review.


	12. Mudblood

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

kin: Yes, Ron and Pansy are together. Thanks for your review.

Karana Belle: Thanks! I'm glad that you liked the kiss scene.

Shatteredangel2006: There were definite Draco/Hermione action in the last chapter, but how long will their happiness last. hint hint

Moon-dancer721: Thanks for reviewing.

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03: I can't answer those questions just yet or it will ruin the suspense. However I will be dropping certain hints, so see if you can figure out what is really going on.

Periwinklemagic: Here is the update you were waiting for.

Siria: Susan and Ron? I've never even thought of that happening. Interesting...too bad, I already have the story all planned out. Thanks for reviewing.

WhiteMist88: Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the children. They will be in this chapter.

D/Hr Shipper: Thank you for your review.

ShadowlessGirl: I know Neville hasn't really been in this story, but the reason is this, no one was going to tamper with Neville and Luna's relationship. Which is also why Izzy wasn't supposed to go back in time with the others. I'm afraid there won't be much of Neville in this fanfic. Since the kids' parents are now paired up they don't have to plan or interfere...yet. Thanks for reviewing.

NitenGale: It was? Great it was just the mood I was going for. Thanks for your review.

Laelai: You flatter me. I'm so happy that people love my characters and my fic in general. About Pansy and Ron being a couple, a lot of people didn't seem too happy about it. That's ok though. Everyone's entitled to his or her opinions.

Disty: Thanks! The kids will be making an appearance this chapter. You will find out the secret behind the red eyes soon.

Chapter 12:

Hermione grinned, while humming lightly as she got ready for another day at school. She had been on cloud nine ever since the night before.

Flashback:

_Hermione stared into Draco's stormy gray eyes. She stood there entranced, when Draco leaned in and their lips met. He was about to pull away, when she caught his lips again. This time, finally letting loose all the emotions she had kept secret from him._

_They parted, panting slightly. Hermione flushed. "We'd better get back inside."_

_Draco's words stopped her midstride. "I think I'm madly in love with you."_

She walked into the common room and saw Draco sitting on the couch. She went over to him and said brightly. "Good morning."

Draco turned around slowly a bored expression on his face. "Oh, hi I guess."

"Is something the matter?" Hermione asked.

"No," He said sharply, causing Hermione to flinch slightly.

Hermione sighed. "Alright. I'll see you down at breakfast."

Hermione nearly ran to the Great Hall, trying to convince herself that Draco was only being grumpy because he's not a morning person. She was frowning as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Mione, you ok?" Harry asked.

"Huh?" Hermione said, looking up from her plate. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were ok," Harry said.

Hermione gave him a fake smile. "Of course I'm ok Harry. Why wouldn't I be."

Harry didn't look convinced, but decided not to go along with it. "Ok, but if you need someone to talk to I'm here."

"I know," Hermione said.

James said after taking a bite of his toast. "Don't you think your mom was acting strangely?"

"Yeah, I thought so too," Serena said.

"What could go wrong now?" Said Mark. "Our parents are now all happy couples. I think you guys are just being worrywarts."

James had the same unconvinced expression as his father. "I guess."

"Professors! There is a dead body in the third corridor," A fright stricken girl shrieked as she ran into the Great Hall.

The noise that followed was deafening. All the students started to talk to each other at the same time. It was so loud that one couldn't even think.

"Silence!" Professor Dumbledore's said, his voice magnified by Sonorous.

The room became as silent as death. No one stirred, and some were even holding their breaths.

Professor Dumbledore took off the spell and whispered something to Snape, who quickly afterwards left the room.

"Did you catch what they said?" Ron whispered to the others.

Hermione shook her head no. "Sorry, no. Couldn't hear a thing."

"D-do you really think someone died?" Ginny asked nervously, fearing for the worst.

Harry's face was grim. "It's possible."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, when Snape swept back into the room, the back of his robe billowing behind him.

People began to murmur quietly among themselves, while they waited for instructions on what to do due to the new circumstances.

Professor Dumbledore's face was solemn as he addressed the students. "I have most unfortunate news. Bridget Jones was found dead in the second floor corridor. You will all go to your classes normally, but a teacher will escort you to every class. Immediately after classes _everyone_ is to report to their dormitories. That is all."

As soon as the professor finished speaking, there was a loud noise of shuffling feet. The students were then ushered to their first class.

Throughout the day, rumors were spreading in Hogwarts like wildfire. Some were whispering that the death eaters have done this, while others said that that Voldemort's heir has entered Hogwarts.

It was the last class of the day, Defense against the Dark Arts and Hermione was growing increasingly worried. She hadn't seen Draco all day. 'What if he got hurt?' Hermione thought frantically. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

Many of the students weren't listening to Professor Blackwell's explain on how to vanquish Manticores. They were too busy thinking about Bridget's death and who the next target is.

Harry snapped Hermione out of her daydream. "Mione, I was just wondering, wasn't Professor Blackwell's hair red before?"

Hermione looked at him confused "Yes, why-"

Professor Blackwell's hair was black as raven's wings. It looked as though no one else had noticed this little detail.

A light bulb when on in Hermione's head, if her new guess was correct then the students were in more trouble then they would have ever thought.

They were being spilt into pairs, when Draco walked into the room. Professor Blackwell took one glance at him and told him to take a seat.

Hermione went over to where he was sitting, relieved that he finally showed up and was unscathed. "Where in the world were you?"

"Why do you care?" Draco said coldly.

Hermione frowned. "I was worried. I thought whatever got Bridget was going to hurt you too."

"You were worried were you?" Draco asked, smirking.

Hermione hesitated before answering. "Of course I was."

"I'm touched, but I don't need any mudbloods worrying over me," He said.

This struck a nerve. Hermione glared at him and said in a soft venomous voice. "What did you say?"

"I said I don't need mudblo-" He was stopped, when Hermione slapped him hard across the face.

This caused nearly the entire class to look over at them. Hermione didn't see them, but said to Draco. "I can't believe I thought you had changed. I guess I was right before, Malfoys can't change."

Hermione huffed to the back of the classroom where Harry and Ron were waiting to comfort her.

After dinner Hermione slowly trudged back to her room, and started on her homework. About an hour passed, when someone knocked on her door. "I thought you didn't want to talk to a _mudblood_. Go away."

"Hermione?" A small voice said, slightly afraid.

Hermione opened the door. "Susan? What are you doing here? You should be in your room."

Susan bowed her head, shamefaced. "I'm sorry, but I was getting a bit scared. Besides I needed help making a Arithmacy chart."

Hermione smiled, Susan reminded her of herself in so many ways, she couldn't resist not helping her. "Sure come in."

They were nearly done with the chart, when Hermione remembered something. "I'm sorry about what happened to Bridget."

"Bridget?" Susan repeated.

"Yes, you told me she was your best friend," Hermione said, sadly.

Susan gave her a weak smile. "Oh yes, but I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Right, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Susan folded her chart up and got up to leave. "I'd better go. Bye."

"Bye," Hermione said waving her off. After Susan was gone, Hermione lied down on her bed and fell asleep.

She was woken up, by a loud tapping at her window. She opened it up and a majestic owl flew into her room and dropped a letter in her lap. The seal on the letter was an exquisitely designed M. Hermione tried to open up the letter calmly, but failed. It read:

Dear Hermione,

I know no amount of apologies will make you forgive me, but I am sorry for what happened. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was kind of afraid. I know that it's silly, but I've never felt this way about someone before. If you do accept my apology, come to the astronomy tower at midnight, I'll be waiting for you.

Love,

Draco

Hermione was giddy with joy after she finished the letter. Draco did care for her after all. It was already five minutes to midnight so Hermione hurriedly grabbed a light jacket and headed up to the tower.

She caught her breath before opening the door, only to be faced by wand point. The wand held by the one and only Draco Malfoy.

A/N: I know this update was late, but anyone who read my bio knows that my computer was broken. Also for anyone reading Harry's Favor, it will be up probably next week. Sorry, but I have a lot of homework from school. As always read and review!


End file.
